Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness
by DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin
Summary: Slade is defeated by none other than...Raven? Whats going on with her, and why are her powers suddenly spining out of control? Will her friends help her in time, or will she give into the darkness that she feared she was for so long? Complete! R
1. Raven's Fears

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 1: _Raven's Fears_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER: _I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...I KNOW...I THOUGHT I DID TOO._**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven sighed and let her hovering body replace its feet on her bedroom floor. It was no use, no matter what she tried, her powers were still slipping from her control. She could feel them rage through her body, initiating every nerve in her alien being with the lust for magic.

It was like this every hour of every day now, not one minuet passed that Raven's senses were at rest. She could feel each of the famous five increase in accuracy and sharpness every second that they were in use. She could now hear conversations that were taking place in the very bottom of the Titan Tower, and see things in the heart of the darkest night as though it were day.

'What am I going to do?'

Raven sighed, her inside voice reflecting the way she always felt, cold, calm, and unemotional. Walking to her bed, she pondered the past few days activities blandly, none of them inflicting any major amount of interest in her soul. She and her fellow teen super heroes had beaten Slade. The battle had been fierce, but winnable, even when most of the gang had given up hope. They had fought to the bitter end, each looking out for the others, each taking pain for them as well. And they had won that way, they had beaten their enemy with out a second glance at the right of killing...

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Raven glanced up as another flash of lightening illuminated the sky, along with her fellow Titans. Rain traced through her already soaked hair, glazing every violet strand with a glistening wetness. She glanced down at her body, every piece of clothing she wore, drenched thoroughly. She scowled at the damage before lifting her hood over her head. All of her face was instantly devoured by what she believed to be the most glorious color in all the galaxies; black. Looking rather bored, she glanced around at her light illuminated, woodsy surroundings.  
When the brightness had faded, a loud crack ran through the air, causing a moment of deafness to consume her eardrums. She looked down, knowing her eyes wouldn't be taken over quite so easily. _

_She watched as a bright green ball devoured Starfire's hands, the alien girl sending the power flying off soon after. The jade light blazed cut through the air quickly, only to connect with Slade's chest seconds later. _

_Raven watched as the man hurled backward, his back connecting with a tree, a sick crack echoing through the night. She flew down by her female companion, her own dark powers sparking off her finger tips. _

"Raven!"

At the sound of her name, the hooded figure glanced to her left, only to see Robin running at their target for attack.

"Raven! Pull him from the tree!"

Raven just blinked, her pale face blank and cold. Almost as an unconscious movement, her arms raised over her head, and her lips began muttering her famous incantation, "Azorath Metrion Zinthose!"

Instantly, Slade was surrounded by a black light, his armored body ripping away from the tree. Effortlessly, Raven held him up, his feet hovering above the ground.

_A moment later, Robin's foot connected with their enemy's head. Another loud crack coursed through the groups ears as the mask Slade wore, cracked. _

Raven held her gaze on their opponent lazily, loud thundering footsteps echoing from behind her.

'Cyborg...'

Her thoughts were proved correct as the robot boy jumped over her head, a shot of electric, blue power speeding from his arm and into Slade's form.

_The almost beaten tyrant connected with the tree once again, this time breaking fully through. The Titans scattered, the tree beginning to tip in their direction. They weren't gone a total of three seconds before each was standing before Slade, a look of shear hatred radiating off of Robin's face._

_Beast Boy held a look of curiosity as they all stood there, his head cocked to the side, before parting the lips of his that always brought Raven annoyance. _

"Is he dead?"

Robin arched an eyebrow, causing one side of his mask to grow bigger than the other.  
"I don't think so BB." The boy wonder replied, his body sculpted into his ready righting stance. Raven simply nodded and stared down at the crippled man, not fully grasping that he was the one they had once thought to be a great threat. Suddenly, a blinding red light consumed the whole group, a high-pitched scream echoing through each's ears.

"STAR!" Raven heard Robin yell before another scream pierced their thoughts, quickly followed by another, "Beast Boy! Cyborg!"

Raven thought quickly before jumping into the air, her body escaping the red brightness.

'Where are they..?' She glanced around her, her violet eyes taking in all of her surroundings, each orb desperately searching for her comrades. She shook her head slightly, finally remembering that her leader was still trapped inside the red dome. Closing her eyes, Raven summoned Robins body up by hers and, not to any great surprise, succeeded.

"Can you see them?" Robin asked, his voice heavily tainted with worry. Raven just shook her head and glanced around again.

"No." she replied, her voice unemotional as ever. Robin angrily rounded on her, his bright white eyes narrowed.

"CANT YOU AT LEAST TRY TO SHOW A LITTLE CONCERN?!" He hollered loudly, a lone finger pointed in her direction.

Raven stared back at him, her face blank but her mind swimming.

That simple sentence coursed through her mind over and over again as she stared at the boy in front of her. Her mouth stayed closed, her eyes keeping to an unemotional stare, her features tangled in the bland look that she always wore.

"No." she replied before flying down and re-entering the red dome below her. Robin watched her go, his features softening. Realization hit him, and he instantly remembered why Raven could not show emotion.

"Sorry Rae," he whispered, his body still in the air. Sighing, Robin stared down at the red swirling bowl below him, worry drowning his thoughts.

_With wide eyes, he watched as the red dome quickly formed into a white line, a loud bomb like noise washing over his body. A blinding rage of white light raced around the grounds, illuminating everything. Suddenly, he felt the power Raven had used on him disappear, and he fell. With a grunt, he forced himself to flip, landing on his feet only moments later._

_Raven glared down at the man she held below herself, her eyes a deep red. He was smirking, and probably using all the energy he had left to do it too. Furry burned in the depths of her crimson eyes, a low growling noise ripping from her throat. _

_Slade chuckled slightly before an intense pain washed over him and his voice faltered. Raven's glare became more fierce as black power raged through her nerves, each round carrying the danger to a greater level. _

With a red haze tinging her vision, she watched as Slade's eyes grew wide with fear, her hands placing themselves on his chest. A moment later, the enraged power shot from her fingers and into the flesh of his body.

_Raven continued to hold her glare as his figure writhed violently beneath her fingers. A retched scream fled his mouth and filled her ears. The putrid noise caused her to loose total control, her eyes turning black and her vison fading completely. Soon, she was screaming with him, the power that was escaping her growing extremely painful._

_Robin helped Cyborg up, who only muttered a quick thank you before running over to help Beast Boy. Sighing with relief, the boy wonder grabbed Starfire around her waist before pulling her from the ground. _

"Can you stand?" He asked softly, his masked eyes focusing on her own green ones.

"I think so, thank you Robin." Starfire smiled and tugged away only to loose her balance and begin to fall. In an instant, she was back in Robin's arms. He smirked and brought her back up to face him. Star felt a small blush tinge her cheeks before she came to her senses and allowed herself to leave his grasp, her back quickly leaning against a tree behind her. Robin smiled and shook his head before a riveting scream pierced his eardrums, causing his eyes to widen in panic.

Soon after, everything around him faded to black. Robin turned away from the spot that he just seen Starfire in and faced what was behind him. What he saw made every nerve in his body cringe.

_There was Raven, her small form pinning Slade down, one knee biting into his side, the other propped up by her chest, its foot doing the holding. And she was glowing with a fierce ebony, green tracing the power to help give it an electric edge. _

_Suddenly, Robin felt as thought he was spinning and closed his eyes. When he opened the masked orbs, he was right in front of her, his feet not a foot from the place his eyes were fixed on, Slade's head. _

The vile man's screams tinted his ears, but Raven's own cries dominated the others, causing the leader's eyes to tare from Slade's masked face.

_Robin stared at the Goth girl before him, his white pools wide with concern, not to mention fear. Raven's orbs were as wide as his, both red with black tears pouring over their rims. The boy wonder swallowed heavily, his own glowing eyes sinking into Raven's red ones. It was then that he noticed the emotions dancing within the smokey, crimson pools. _

_There, hidden in the depths of bland color, lied pain, anger and fear. The very thought of Raven feeling fear caused Robin's throat to tightened with some of his own. _

'RavenRavenRaven'

Her name continuously rounded in his mind as her body began to shake violently, her eyes squeezing shut from the pain. Robin's eyes grew wider, fear seizing his entire body.

"Raven!" He called out loudly, the glow around her began to cease.

Soon, everything was visible again and all of the Teen Titans were standing around Raven..not to mention what were now the remains of Slade. Each member was shaken, but none so much as Robin.

_Suddenly, Raven's face jolted upward, her nose pointing to the sky, the blue hood that covered her violet hair falling back and exposing her face. The wind ruffled her now sweat and rain soaked locks, the strands dangling down behind her neck. _

The whole team watched as her eyes opened, both a blood red, black liquid toying around their rims. The group stood in silence, their eyes not leaving her figure, and watched as Raven's normally strait mouth opened in a silent cry.

_A moment later, her eyes seemed to become extremely heavy, for they closed from exhaustion and her body toppled over, landing with a soft thud on the spongy soil below..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Present**_

* * *

Raven sighed loudly, remembering how she had woken up in her room, her whole body sore. It was then that she realized her powers were slipping from her grasp, along with the fact that someone had gone into her room to put her there. Who that person was, she still didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care.

Raven smirked, knowing that if that thought ever got out she'd never hear the end of it. Sighing, she let her body lay back on her bed, her silky violet hair soon covering the pillow beneath her head. With a small yawn, her eyes closed, each lid giving into the simple action of sleep.


	2. Losing Control

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 2: _Losing Control_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song: Tourniquet**

**By:_ Evanescence_**

**DISCLAIMER: ON CHAPTER ONE!**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

**

* * *

**

A loud thudding noise tore Raven from her dreamless sleep, annoying her greatly. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stepped off of it, her feet connecting with the floor below. She glanced at the door, the thudding sound coming once again.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Coursed through her mind, knowing that it had to be Beast Boy and Cyborg playing around again. Silently yawning, Raven trudged over to her door, before pressing the red button on her wall. Immediately, the two doors that made a whole sprung open, and the noise from the tower raged a loud battle in her ears. Ignoring it as best she could, Raven lifted her hood onto her head and proceeded down the stairs.

It had been like this every day for the past week, she had been totally ignoring the rest of the group. Her eyes saddened but the rest of her face stayed the same, calm and unemotional. Things could never be the same for her, she knew it, and Robin knew it.

Robin...

Raven shook her head and continued down the stairs only to be smacked into by a running Beast Boy.

"Oh sorry Rae," he apologized, he cheeks slightly pink. Raven just stared at him, not trusting her voice. Beast Boy was so care free, so childish, so alive, he was everything she wasn't, and she hated him for it. She nodded slightly before passing him, walking down the next few steps and finally disappearing into the kitchen.

Beast Boy stared after Raven and sighed, she had been acting funny ever sense she had destroyed Slade. He closed his eyes and sat on the step behind him. Raven was still Raven, but yet, she was different some how. Ever sense she had fainted in their latest and greatest battle, she hadn't spoken to any of them. And he, like the rest of the group, was beginning to worry. Naturally, they all knew she was keeping something from them, after all, she was Raven. And Raven always kept her thoughts to herself, even if she was dying to let them out.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and stood, his feet turning and moving slowly up the stairs.

Raven opened a cupboard before tugging out a box of tea bags, quickly, she closed the wooden door and opened another one. Sighing, she pulled a large coffee mug out and shut the door. Promptly, she placed a pot of water over the stove and lit the burner beneath it, instantly sending flames to meet its metal bottom. She waited for a few minuets before placing the tea bag and a few spoons of sugar in the mug, finally adding the now hot water.

Inhaling the herbal scent with a small smile, Raven walked into the living room and sat on the couch, curling her legs under her as she did so. She sat there quietly, every now and then taking a small sip from her cup.

Sighing after one of the small drinks, she pulled the mug away from her lips and stared into the swirling brown liquid, steam rubbing against her pale face. Though she looked to be fully consumed in inspecting her tea, the fact of the mater was that she was lost in thought.

Raven skimmed over her dark childhood, it had been full of torment and grief, but she had escaped it, and escaped them. Those that called themselves her family. Raven mentally sighed before changing her trail of thought, finally landing on the tracks of her future. It was unknown, naturally, why should her future be any different then anyone elses. And yet, it was almost as though Raven actually knew some of what her future would hold, not all, but some. Perhaps that was because of the things she had been taught in her early years.

Raven sighed and once again, forced her thoughts to circle around something else, and suddenly she found herself thinking of her friends. _They_ were her family now, and the only family she wanted. She had no desire to go back to her old life, that would be futile, and perhaps even fatal. She found herself slowly begining to care for them, Starfire, Cyborg, Best Boy, and Robin, especially Robin. Sure her and Starfire had their moments of bonding, and yes, her and Cyborg were almost like siblings. He looked out for her, and she watched his back just the same. But Robin seemed to understand her, well...of course he didn't really get _everything_ about her, but he understood more then he mis-comprehended.

He really is a Boy Wonder, Raven thought as she took the last sip of her now remembered tea. Sighing, Raven re-banished her thoughts to the back of her mind. She stood quickly and walked back into the kitchen only to bump into a cool metal chest. Groaning from the contact, she looked up at the figure she had bumped into.

"Hey, be careful Rae, I just cleaned up." Cyborg scolded, his finger pointing to his armor. Raven nodded and walked past him, her mind set on distancing herself from any socializing. Cyborg sighed and followed her into the kitchen,

"Alright Raven, what's going on with you?" Cyborg pressed, his arms crossed and his body leaning against the kitchen counter. Raven glanced over at him and placed her cup in the sink before attempting to walk out of the room. She was stopped by one of his robotic arms and she glared up at him.

"Rae, you need to tell us what's wrong, you haven't said a word to me or any of the Titans for a week." Raven blinked then, wiping every trace of anger away and replacing it with a blank look. Cyborg stared down at her, it was obvious that his patients were wearing thin, but still she refused to give into him.

Quickly, Raven pushed past him, her feet walking away briskly, her mind set on getting to her room. Cyborg quicky ran over to her before placing a hand on her shoulder, the grip keeping her from moving.

"Rae, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

_

* * *

__I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
So much more  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal..._

* * *

Raven felt a large hand press down on her shoulder, and heard a voice speak to her sternly, but she didn't hear the words, she was too far lost in anger. The next few moments were a blur, a shear and udder blur.

Raven spun around, causing Cyborg's hand to fall off her shoulder, her eyes glowing a nasty red. Suddenly she reached a hand up and pressed it against his metal chest, the area under her fingers quickly beginning to glow black and green. Suddenly, a rush of energy ran through and over Cyborg's body. And about a second later he was flying through the air.

_

* * *

...I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost..._

* * *

Time seemed to stall then, volume and motion frozen in a mock photograph. Raven felt her body's rage vanish with the realization of what she had just done. She watched Cyborg's frozen body for a moment, the purple of her eyes flooding back into the white orbs.

Suddenly reality came slamming back into the room and Cyborg's body finally met the end of its course by ramming into the wall behind him.

Raven cringed as she heard his metal shell crack from the force of her assault. She watched his eyes shut in pain before his whole face gave into it. He let out a soft cry as his body began to slowly slide down the wall.

_

* * *

...My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation...

* * *

_

Raven felt all the color from her already pale face drain as she stared at the area he had slithered down. The spot in which his head had collided, now held a large blot of crimson liquid. Raven slowly moved her eyes down the wall, tracing over the thick trail of scarlet that flowed down from the blotch. She swallowed hard when she realized that the stream's end was hidden under Cyborg's head.

Raven felt her throat knot as she gazed at his face, which was deeply twisted in agony. Slowly she removed her hood and dropped her hands to her sides, both limbs suddenly felt as though they were numb.

* * *

_...Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me..._

* * *

Cyborg exhaled heavily before opening his eyes slightly, his orbs automatically locking on Raven's face. Her eyes held emotion for once, though the feelings that were present in her violet pools were not the ones he wanted to see. Filling her normally bland orbs, were the livid emotions of pain, guilt and concern. Cyborg shook his head, which sent a pain down his spine, each nerve in its way suddenly searing into a violent tantrum of anguish.

With the intaking of a few deep breaths, Cyborg forced most of the pain away, though it left behind quite a headache.

* * *

_...I'm dying,  
Praying,..._

* * *

"Raven..." He whispered, his tone calm and forgiving.

* * *

_...Bleeding,  
Screaming..._

* * *

Raven heard both tones in his voice and she frowned,

'Why doesn't he yell, why doesn't he swear and throw a fit, why isn't he mad! I don't deserve his forgiveness, I don't want it!' 

* * *

_...Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost..._

* * *

Raven felt her eyes grow slick with black tears, her mind not able to think because of the blood pounding through her temples. She glared at broken Titan before her, her mouth twisted in a acid scowl. Though, she wasn't angry with Cyborg, but with herself. She couldn't believe that she, Raven, had harmed a fellow Titan. No...not just a Titan, but a comrade, a companion...a friend.__

* * *

_...My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation..._

* * *

Raven swallowed hard and shook the anger from her body, guilt suddenly swallowing her whole. She looked back into Cyborg's eyes, and opened her mouth slightly, but no sound escaped her lips. Suddenly, Raven felt her breathing become quick and shallow, the feelings of panic and shame boiling underneath her skin. She felt her chest contract with remorse, and the tears that she had been holding in finally splashed over her rims, leaving liquid ebony trails down he cheeks.

* * *

_...My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation..._

* * *

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before turning around and running up the long flight of stairs, her body totally focused on reaching the salvation her room held.

Cyborg watched her go, and he didn't dare to try and stop the action. Something was definitely wrong with Raven, and he feared that if she didn't tell them what it was soon, her problem would eventually consume her. And she would most likly destroy herself, possibly taking him and the rest of the crew with her in the process. 

* * *

_...My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide..._

* * *

"FRIEND CYBORG!"

The sweet voice of Starfire tore through Cyborg's thoughts and he glanced up to see all the Titans, spare Raven, running to his aid.

"Cyborg who did this?" Robin demanded while his arm lifted Cyborg's head away from the wall.

"Yeah Cy, who?" Beast Boy added from his other side, his thin arm linking around Cyborg's own robotic one in an attempting to pull him to his feet.

Starfire stared down at him, her full green eyes filled to the brim with worry. Cyborg sighed slightly and help Beast Boy lift himself before allowing his back to rest against the blood lined wall.

"Raven did.." He whispered, his tone matching the looks of disbelief he was getting from his friends.

"Raven?" Robin asked, his white orbs wide with concern.

"Yeah man, Raven."

"But why would Raven do such a terrible thing?" Starfire questioned nervously, her hands wringing together. Beast Boy shrugged, his face holding the unmistakable look of shock.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her." Cyborg replied before touching the back of his head carefully. A thick liquid consumed his fingers and he winced slightly. He pulled his hand back to his front and stared down at his crimson covered fingers.

'She cracked my skull..' he concluded, the explanation telling why his head hurt so badly.

Cyborg looked back up then only to find Robin's face distorted in anger. Before anyone even had a chance to Stop the Boy Wonder, he had charged up the stairs and was banging on Raven's door.

"RAVEN! OPEN UP!" He hollered, his voice tinted with furry and disdain.

The three Titans below exchanged worried looks before trudging up the stairs, all curious, yet equally terrified about the state of actions that would occur next.

Raven stared at her door, her eyes clouded by ebony tears, air entering her lungs with quick and shallow breaths. She felt her body shudder with fear as the one person she fully trusted rammed on her door, screaming for her. Raven closed her eyes and tried to picture a happier place, only to find the attempt futile as her doors opened and Robin stormed inside.

_

* * *

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me, salvation..._**

* * *

**

**Well....do u hate it...or maybe like it....does it suck...sry about type-o's i cant control the damn spell check! haha, please review! Thanx! **


	3. Prophecy

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

Chapter 3: **_Prophecy_**

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Song:_ **Lead Me Through The Darkness**_

By: **The Alarm**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Robin stared down at Raven, his ears catching the light sound of her door closing behind him. All the anger that had rummaged through his body was now gone, replaced by the sick feeling of concern. She was slumped onto her knees in the middle of her floor, her feet sticking out from beneath her at odd angles. Her whole body looked broken, though she seemed not to care as soft sobs escaped her mouth. 

Robin couldn't bring himself to remove his eyes from Raven's succumbed form. She had a way of doing that to him, making it so he couldn't focus on anything but her. Sighing, he centered his vision on her head, her face hidden by her thick curtain of violet-black hair. Another sob came from her concealed lips, the force causing her shoulders to shake. Robin inhaled deeply, his features softened,

"Raven?"

_

* * *

...I cry my soul to sleep  
Somewhere in the starless night  
I yearn for safety's keep  
Away from hurt outside of time  
Oh wherever i run i can't hide  
From the knife in the light..._

* * *

He watched her cringe slightly before turning her head to look at him. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. Spite the time with Slade, the Teen Titans had never believed that Raven was capable of crying. Yet there she was, black streams of tears cascading over her pale cheeks. Her face was twisted in guilt, making her look helpless and confused. With a choked sob, Raven looked back down at her hands, both creased with black liquid.

* * *

_...I close my eyes to be free  
Of all the loneliness i feel  
So many against me  
So many seek to harm me dear  
Oh protection sweeping over me  
You're my hope my shield..._

* * *

"I...I di-didn't mean t-too." She gasped out, her body shuddering from the force of her crying. Robin couldn't figure out what to say, earlier, he had stormed up here, words of scorn playing over his mind. And now...he could think of nothing to say...not one word. Raven glanced back up at him, seeming to finally realize who it was before her. Suddenly her eyes filled with fear and she swallowed, causing her throat to contract quickly.

* * *

_...Lead me through the darkness  
Lead me through the bitter tears  
Guide me to my only hope  
Lead me through the shadows  
Lead me through the darkness tonight..._

* * *

Robin shook his head, attempting to tell her that he wasn't mad. It was only to obvious that it didn't get through to her when she stood and stared at him, her eyes silently pleading with his. 

"Please...you must believe me, I would never hurt one of you intentionally."

Her mono-tone had suddenly fled, leaving her voice broken, each syllable spoken tinted with implorality. Robin sighed and closed his eyes before nodding his head slowly.

"I know Raven, but that still leaves the question of, why did you?"

* * *

_...The raging waters fall  
All around and drowning me  
See my life in chains  
Show me mercy hand me down the key..._

* * *

Raven looked down at her hands again, 

"I don't know...it was almost as though...as though I wasn't me...."

Robin snapped his eyes back up to her, each white orbs suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Not you?"

* * *

_...Oh you are my shield my glory  
You can set me free..._

* * *

Raven looked back up at him, her eyes swirling with thought. 

"Well..." her bland tone was once again glazing her words, "...it was me, I could see myself doing it...and I heard the voice in my head mumble my spell...but I didn't want to hurt Cyborg..."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes once again dry, the black trails on her cheeks and palms evaporating into black smoke.

"...Robin...my powers are getting harder and harder to control...you saw what I did to Slade."

* * *

_...Lead me through the darkness  
Lead me through the bitter tears  
Guide me to my only hope  
Lead me through the shadows  
Lead me through the darkness tonight..._

* * *

She was suddenly serious, her eyes holding no expression as she stared at him, the last wisps of ebony smoke rising off of her face. 

Robin nodded slowly, his features strait with understanding.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave..." Raven spoke softly, her mono-tone still there, yet slightly hinted with melancholy. Robin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Raven, none of us would ever want you to leave." He replied, his head tipping slightly to her door. Raven exhaled loudly and shook her head,

"I would be putting you in danger Robin, I cant allow myself to do that."

Robin scowled and took a step closer to her before resting a hand on her shoulder. Raven tensed slightly at the touch, but relaxed quickly, maintaining her composer.

"Rae, your our friend, and your not leaving, not now not ever, we wont let you..._I _wont let you"

* * *

_...In times of trouble you come to me  
In times of danger you come to my aid  
You give your all to me,  
When i need it most  
And lead me though  
You guide me through the sweet and bitter tears..._

* * *

He spoke sincerely, and she searched his white eyes, trying to find a hint of deceit. With the finding of no such emotion, she sighed, half relieved, half worried. 

"Alright Robin...alright." she whispered, her mono-tone ringing in the depressing atmosphere of her room. Robin nodded and removed his hand, only to see Raven place her hood over her head, hiding most of her face. He smirked sadly, knowing that she wasn't quite ready to reveal everything that was on her mind. And for the time being, he could accept that.

Raven sighed heavily before motioning to her door, Robin glanced over in the direction before nodding in understanding. A few moments later, Raven watched the metal doors close, removing him from her view. She glanced over at her mirror before nodding slightly. She knew now that she didn't have a choice, she had to see him. Even if they both hated each other, she had to visit him, it was the only way her control could be placed back in her hand.

* * *

_...Lead me through the darkness  
Lead me through the bitter tears  
Guide me to my only hope  
Lead me through the shadows  
Lead me through the darkness tonight..._

* * *

"Damn that Prophecy..." Raven muttered, her voice bland and unemotional. Sighing darkly she let her body hover into the air, her mind chanting softly before she joined in vocally. 

"Azoract Metrion Zinthose..."

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry that it was so short but...alas...i lost my "umph" for writing this morning...and when i say morning i mean about 1a.m...so yeah lol...but i still hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**

**Me**


	4. A Raven's Call

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

Chapter 4: _**A Raven's Call**_

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

_Poem: Bits and Pieces of The Raven_

_By: Edgar Allen Poe_

**DISCLAIMER:**

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin:_ Beast Boy, if you would...

_**Beast Boy**_: ::Smiles:: _**DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin does NOT, i repeat for all those in the back, DOES NOT, own me or any of the other charatures from MY tv show.**_

_**::Other Titans glare at him::**_

**_Beast Boy: ::_**Smiles Nervously:: _**I mean OUR tv show...hehe..**_

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin:_ Ohh boy...well read on!

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

_**The clock struck midnight  
And through my sleeping...**_

* * *

Raven paced through her room, for some reason she couldn't meditate. She had been trying for the past eight hours but every time she tried, it would start to hurt. How that was possible she didn't know, but it hurt just the same. It seemed as though someone would squeeze her heart every time she rounded on the word Zinthos. Raven winced slightly as the word paced through her mind, the pain returning. 

"That's it..." Raven muttered, her voice bland and cold. She pushed her hood down and stormed of her room before trudgeing over to their leader's door. Sighing, she raised a hand and knocked lightly on the cool metal.

"Robin?" She called, her voice clear and banished of all emotion. She heard rummaging from the other side of the door before the door opened and the masked boy stood in front of her.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He asked, his fingers adjusting his black mask. Raven stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to finish messing with his costume. Once he had completed the task she cleared her throat and pulled her hood back onto her head.

"I'm leaving for a few days." She spoke with shear determination, and Robin could already tell that she would go, no matter if he said anything to try and prevent it. Sighing he scratched the top of his head,

"Umm...ok Rae, but when are you coming back?"

Raven blinked, her eyes bland, no seed of emotion planted in either one.

"I do not know." she replied before turning on her heal and continuing down the hall, only to fully disappear below the stairway. Robin watched her go, a bad feeling burning in his chest. Sighing, he shrugged it off and went back inside his dark room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**_...I heard a tapping at my door  
I looked but nothing lay in the darkness..._**

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch with Cyborg, each of the Titans holding a game station controller and boasting to the other about how _they_ were going to win. Once Raven discovered them she felt the air in her lungs stiffen and hold itself in, each oxygen molecule clinging to the tissue of the respiratory organs. In a way it was odd that the two were up so early, after all, it was only 8 a.m. Raven scowled, knowing that the previous day and many hours of posible meditation had slipped through her clutches. Suddenly, as though someone flicked off the light in her head, she felt reality crash back into the present and her scowl faded.

She swallowed hard and attempted to pass the pair but her feet wouldn't cooperate. She skimmed the their heads quickly, her violet eyes passing over Beast Boy's green mess to what should have been Cyborg's metal skull. Raven bit her lower lip as her purple orbs paused over his fabric wrapped head, of which a slight red color was daring to seep through. She sighed heavily, trying to steady her now churning stomach. Suddenly she found a set of dark green eyes staring at her, Raven swallowed and locked her own orbs onto the spectators. Beast Boy.

"Uhhh...hey Rae." The green changeling greeted, his smile to big for it to be real. Raven just stared at him before the motion of another head turning caught her eye. Cyborg glanced over at her, his real eye blank, his red robotic eye glowing brightly. Red. Blood. Raven felt her eyes widen slightly as the memories of the other night filled her mind.

"Uhh..." she mumbled lightly, her mono-tone daring to slip slightly. Raven sighed darkly before closing her eyes and forcing herself to breathe. It was a good minuet before she reopened her violet orbs, only to find the same sets of eyes staring at her. Quickly, she slapped a blank mask over her features before walking out of the living room, her feet heading for the door.

* * *

_**...And so i turned inside once more...**_

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged and looked back at their game. Beast Boy's jaw dropped in anger as he realized that Cyborg's name was flashing across the screen. 

"You cheated!" He screeched, his high voice raking through the room. Cyborg smiled,

"Hey, its not my fault you weren't paying attention, so i didn't cheat."

"You call turning the pause off not cheating!" Beast Boy snapped back, his eyes glaring dangerously. Cyborg smirked before shrugging lightly,

"Ya snooze, ya looze." He replied cooly before pushing new game and placing his finger over the start button.

"Again?" He asked, his body poised and ready. Beast Boy smirked and placed his own fingers around his controller.

"Again." and in a flash they were both battling again, bodies swaying with the movement of the cars in front of them.

* * *

Raven sighed and looked up at the bright sky, if she had the motive to acknowledge it, she would have said that it was a beautiful day. But naturally, there was no point in saying anything, there never was. What did stating something irrelevant ever change? 

Raven removed her eyes from the sky just as a blurred black object shot past her face.

"What..." She glanced around herself quickly, her eyes taking in every inch of her surroundings. Sighing out of frustration, Raven tilted her head back to the sky, only to find a large black bird sitting on top of a large spruce. Raven felt the oxygen catch in her chest for the second time that day, she knew this bird.

"A raven..."

* * *

_**...To my amazement  
There stood a raven  
Whose shadow hung above my door...**_

* * *

She stared at it for a long time, her eyes taking in every one of its beautiful features. It was then that she noticed that the raven was staring back, its eyes glinting red in the orange sun. Suddenly, the bird swooped down, a loud call raging out of its beak before hovering in front of Raven's face, its wings flapping gracefully.

* * *

**_...Then through the darkness It spoke that one word That i shall hear forever more..._**

* * *

Raven stared at it, her mouth open slightly as violet mixed with red. After a few moments, the bird broke the moment by nudging its beak against her nose softly. Raven felt herself barge back into reality just in time to see him begin to fly off, another call echoing from his figure. 

'Does he...want me to follow him?'

She watched the bird circle around and come back to her, its wings rising and falling softly. It stopped in front of her face again and called out quietly, its small cry raping her ears.

* * *

**_...Nevermore  
Thus quoth the raven, _****_nevermore..._**

* * *

Raven just stared at him, her eyes glinting brightly in the new sun. It was then that she saw him nod to her, indicating that he was, in fact, beckoning her to come with him.

* * *

**_...And still the raven remains in my room  
No matter how much i implore  
No words can soothe him  
No prayer remove him  
And i must hear for evermore..._**

* * *

Raven nodded back and felt her feet rise of the ground, her cloak fanning out behind her. The bird, once again, turned and flew off in the same direction. Only this time, Raven followed after him.

* * *

**_...Quoth the raven, nevermore  
Thus quoth the raven  
Nevermore._**

* * *

**Well....lol...there is chapter 4 for ya! lol...hope its ok...i know...i know...nothing really happened, but it will! i promise, until then, please review and thank you for reading!**

**DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin**


	5. In The Eyes Of My Raven

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 5: _In The Eyes Of My Raven_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Poem: _Eyes Of My Raven_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own, Dont sue!**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven stared at the bird in front of her, its wings flapping up and down gracefully, almost in complete rhythm with her heart. Sighing she felt herself nearing the Earth's atmosphere, it was then that the slight feeling of pain raked though her body. She heard the raven call out to her before his body seem to fade. Raven's eyes went wide with curiosity as a tingling sensation began to ripple through her nerves. She glanced down at her hand and saw that she was, just like the raven, growing transparent. She watched her hand grow less and less visible before all she could see was the sky around her. Though she only had the luxury of her surroundings for a moment before she was hurled into a dark area.

****_

* * *

**The day I rest,** _

**the day I sleep,**

**I find myself,**

**in the raven's keep...**

* * *

Raven glanced around, her eyes taking in nothing but ebony, the feeling the dark place gave her was extreamly eerie, it was almost as though something was pulling at her. Could it be fear? She swallowed lightly before looking around again, suddenl,y her eyes locked onto swirling red pools, another of the raven's calls filling her ears. She reached out a hand and felt her fingers brush against the chest of the bird in front of her. She glanced down at where she believed her hand would be and found that she could see again. Quickly, she looked back up and found herself standing on a gray floor, the walls around her black and dull. 

'Where am I...?'

She glanced back up at the raven, only to find him gone. In slight panic she glanced around.

'Scared?'

It was a voice, someone else's voice. It was cold, it was bland, and it was inside her head.

'No.' she mentally replied, her eyes continuing to scan the room._'Don't lie Raven,_ **I**_ don't like it when you lie.'_

Raven suddenly felt a hand press onto her shoulder and in an instant she had spun around to face the one behind her.

It was a boy stared down at her, each of his features sickeningly handsome. His hair was the deep shade of midnight-blue, which threw his black eyes a sapphire glint. He was pale, his skin slightly gray, though most of it was hidden by the outfit he wore. The suit was almost exactly like Raven's, only his was gray and he wore a silver belt, its style somewhat like Robin's. His cloak was placed lazily around his shoulders, its hood laying against his back sleekly. He smiled down at her, though the act of kindness was everything but what it was known for. This was Sparrow, her half brother.

_

* * *

...The night is cold, _

my skin so warm,

through pain and love,

my soul is torn...

* * *

"You." she stated, her voice bland and emotionless. Sparrow's smile faded and he stared at her, a look of pure hate burning beneath his black pools. Raven's own violet pools reflected the same emotion, her lips twisted in a disgusted scowl. 

"Yeah, me." he replied dryly, his lower lip curling slightly, "Welcome home sister."

Raven stepped away from him, her lips forming back into the strait line they always seemed to be shaped in.

"This is not my home." she replied, her mono-tone wiped away and replaced by anger. Sparrow only chuckled and stepped up to her, his hands connecting to her shoulders and holding tightly.

"You cant escape you destiny Raven, this is indeed, your home."

_

* * *

...I start to crumble, _

I start to melt,

In your dark eyes,

my fait is dealt...

* * *

Raven glared at him, she could feel the power beneath her skin bubble and boil, sending her fury up in raging steam. 

"Release me." she ordered, tugging her shoulders out of his grasp.

Sparrow cocked an eyebrow and smirked,

"Now Raven, is that anyway to greet your brother?" he teased, his arms opening in a mock offer. Raven spat at the ground in front of his feet.

"No, that was." she replied coldly, her eyes burning with fire. Sparrow scowled and shook his head,

"I see you haven't changed." he replied dryly, stepping over her disgracing saliva assault.

"Neither have you."

She spoke sternly, her tone full of contempt, hatred, and danger. Fear was no where to be found on her surface, yet her heart screamed with it. Sparrow chuckled again and circled an arm around Raven's waist, pulling her sleek form to his muscular one.

_

* * *

...You grow on life, _

on death you feed,

but now you know,

my pains your need...

* * *

"I didn't intend on changing Rae." He whispered softly, his warm breath teasing her neck. 

Raven felt her stomach churn and she placed her palms against his shoulders before angrily pushing him back. He glanced down at her, his eyes switching from confusion to anger.

"I see you still aren't willing to do things my way." He stated coldly, his arm removing itself from around her waist. Raven scowled, the skin that had been connected to his body crawling.

"I didn't intend on changing my mind." She replied coldly, her eyes flickering with disgust. Sparrow only smirked and shrugged,

"Ohh...but you will in time Raven, believe me, you will."

_

* * *

...You have desire, _

For me you lust,

A fate worse than death,

would be to give thee my trust...

* * *

Raven glared at him for a moment before mentally sighing, 

"I need to ask you something." she stated quickly, her mono-tone returning. Sparrow's eyes locked onto hers and she cringed slightly, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you really?" he replied slyly before letting his feet rise off the floor. Quickly he crossed his legs and hovered Indian style.

"Yes." Raven replied before letting herself mock him, "I need to know why my powers are acting the way they are, and I know you know."

Sparrow smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" He asked, his voice smothered in humor. Raven scowled and replaced her feet on the floor,

"I should have known you wouldn't help, goodbye brother."

Raven hadn't taken two steps before a strong hand wrapped around one of her biceps.

"Blessed is the Sparrow, Cursed is the Raven." He whispered lightly, his tone mysterious as the words themselves. Raven scowled and pulled her arm away from her brothers grasp.

"That prophecy died with Crow, and you know it." She hissed back before taking another step.

"Raven...you know I had to-"

"You had no right too!" She yelled back before turning to face him, her eyes raging with red fire. Sparrow smirked and turned his back on his sister.

"You are a most wonderful woman Raven, he did not deserve you." Raven scowled and turned her back to his, her eyes fully swallowed in crimson.

"We never had any intentions of becoming lovers."

Sparrow swung around and pulled Raven's back to his chest before wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the area below her ear lightly, black suddenly claiming the room again. Raven found herself, once again, staring into the red eyes of the raven._

* * *

...You've grown violent, _

your anger's your haven,

but I am safe,

in the eyes of my raven.

* * *

"I didn't want to take the chance." Her brothers words faded slowly, each cold syllable drowning in another call of her black winged friend.

* * *

**Well...thats that, by the way...the poem is in fact mine, it is also copyrighted...so, no theaft inless you wish to be sued....if you want the copywright link, just ask. haha....anyway...yes, Raven's brother does lover her. Yet, he loves her as a lover, and not a sister. Thanks for reading! Review please.**


	6. Liquid Ice, Futile Emotions

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

_**Chapter 6: Liquid Ice, Futile Feelings**_

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Poem:**_ **Death's Unwelcomed Emotions**_

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** OHH REALLY, MUST I REALLY STATE THAT I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS AGAIN? SIGH FINE THEN, I DONT OWN THEM. PERIOD.

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Drops of some mysterious liquid were continuously caressing Raven's body, icy droplets rolling down her seemingly pained face. Each liquid kiss seeming to be colder than the next, leaving chills to consume her nerves. She could open her eyes, of this Raven was most sure, but she didn't know if she would like what she saw. So to be safe, and to keep the feeling of slight constantness, Raven let the liquid continue to peck her face. __

* * *

**Strange feelings,**

**vision in lack,**

**I lay here broken,**

**on your face a smile cracks.**

* * *

Parting her lips slightly, she let out a low sigh, only to catch one of the droplets in her mouth. It had no taste, which only stated in bold letters that it was water. Raven let her agony twisted face relax, giving her time to focus on the reason for _why_ she was in pain. She let her brain send a signal to each of her nerves....and was rewarded by feeling an agonizing pang in her right side. She grimaced when she found a large weight on top of her side was causing the wound to become more painful. She then realized that the weight she thought of, was indeed, her own body. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Raven blinked slightly, letting everything come into focus. Though once her vision cleared, she realized should have indeed stuck with her intuition and kept her orbs closed. Laying on its back, a few inches from her very nose, was her raven, and on its dead chest, stood a sparrow. Suddenly, the rain started to pelt her body in a heavy down pour.

_

* * *

_

**You've taken him from me,**

**He, my hope and grace,**

**making yourself perfect,**

**and leaving me a disgrace.**

* * *

Raven felt her eyes well with ebony tears, as she stared at the dead raven before her. Its wings were crippled and spread out at its sides, the feathers broken and twisted in odd directions, the tips of which were covered by a crimson puddle of blood and rain. The salty liquid that toyed in Raven's pools suddenly escaped and rolled down her face, on trail dripping off her nose, the other soaking into the drowned grass below her face. Her mind couldn't comprehend the reason to why she was crying for the decease bird, but her body seemed to as more ebony liquid rolled down her features. She forced her water blurred eyes to trail along the raven's broken body. She drank in his twisted talons, up his body and over his chest, passing another set of talons. For the moment, she ignored the second pair, and focused on her bird's head. Its beak was parted in a silent cry, and Raven felt a new batch of tears for when her own violet eyes bore into shattered red ones. The raven's eyes were gone, it was that simple, they were just not there. Well...that wasn't totally the case, it did have the outside rims left. The shining red glint tainting Raven's soul. She then knew that his eyes had been ripped out or, to be more precise, pecked out. Raven felt a heat of hatred rape her bones as she snapped her eyes up at the sparrow that stood victorious on her winged friend's chest.

_

* * *

_

**His form has been broken,**

**his wings now twisted,**

**His red eye's gouged,**

**Horror have I now truly witnessed.**

* * *

The sparrow stared back, his own black eyes matching her malice filled violet ones. He let out a light call, and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he did so. He, the sparrow, was mocking her. And in a instant, the small brown and white bird spread its rough wings and took off into the sky, leaving Raven with her raven's carcass.

_

* * *

**You know I loathe you,**

_

**yet back you don't despise,**

**silently mocking me,**

**wickedly hearing his dead cries.**

* * *

Raven felt her heart beat grow faster as she began to see red. But as quickly as the red had been born, it had died, replaced by the cold color of black, Raven had once again, slipped into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

**_

My rage grows,

**with red my eyes intensify,**

**soon I fall into black,**

**believing my life is slipping by.**

* * *

Her vision was suddenly fading from black to gray. Shuddering slightly from the cold drops of rain, Raven cuddled closer to the begging that seemed to be holding her, gently rocking her body from side to side. It was then that she realized she was no longer laying down, but bundled against someone's chest. And she was no longer being pelted by the icy droplets of rain, but was in fact, wrapped in a warm piece of cloth. Protective arms wrapped around her soaked and mentally broken figure. Curious to who it was that held her, Raven turned her gray vision up at her captor. A large pair of worried eyes stared back at her, it was then that all the color that belonged in the world around Raven crawled back into the picture. Raven focused on the now green eyes that bore into her own.

**

* * *

**

_**I awake in your arms,**_

**your gentle rocking forcing making wonder,**

**I wish to linger in your embrace forever,**

**but I know these feelings are ones I can not harbor.**

* * *

"Beast Boy?" She asked blandly, her voice slightly breaking at the end. She watched her green friend's eyes tear slightly before closing, the arms around her body hugging her tighter.

Confusion hit Raven square in the face, what exactly was going on? How did she get in the arms of the changeling that held her? How did he find her? Where were the rest of the Titans? Where was _she_?

_**

* * *

**_

I'm so very confused,

**my head spinning,**

**I hate the heart of mine,**

**that I silently know you are winning****.**

* * *

Raven removed her gaze from Beast Boy's face and glanced around the area that he held her in. She soon found that she was back inside the tower, or to be more descriptive, in her room. Turning her attention back to the facial features of the one that held her, Raven parted her lips and sighed heavily. She wanted to yell at him, scream about his disregard for her rules and wishes. Maybe the anger would result in pushing all of her troubles away, but...it would possibly succeed in expelling Beast Boy as well. Licking her lower lip, Raven closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Finally trusting her voice to echo out of her mouth, she sighed heavily.

" Beast Boy," Her voice held its usual mono-tone as her lips formed his name. At any other time, Beast Boy would have been perfectly fine with level of emotion in her speech, but with the circumstances being what they were, it sent a rush of shivers through his spine.

_

* * *

_

**Suddenly I despise this moment,**

**you are in a no trespassing zone,**

**I refocus on my fake self,**

**and let my lips echo my true tone.**

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven asked blandly, her voice cool and emotionless. She spoke like her raven had cried, demanding and directly to the point. Beast Boy stared down at her, green pools mixing with her own violet ones. His heart had suddenly felt as though it had been ripped from his body by the talons of the bird that Raven got her name from. She most definitely had a heart as black as the dark birds feathers. If only he knew how wrong he was.

_

* * *

_

**You shouldn't be here,**

**not in my area, not in my heart,**

**I push you away,**

**and I fight is what I start.**

* * *

"I...br-"

"Get out." Raven ordered bluntly, before pushing herself out of his arms. Realizing that they were sitting on her bed she pulled herself off the black sheets and took a step back from the piece of furniture that was intended for slumber.

"But Rae I-"

"Get out now." Raven cut in, one arm extending her hand in the direction of her door. Beast Boy stared at her before nodding his head slightly in realization.

_

* * *

_

**Get out,**

**Leave me alone,**

**my beautiful emotions for you,**

**I make sure are not shown.**

* * *

"Fine Raven." He replied before pushing himself off of her dark bed. He walked over to her slowly, his feet soon stopping right in front of her own. Raven stared up into his green eyes, her nose not and inch from his own. Beast Boy stared back, his eyes searching hers before scowling and walking past her, brushing his shoulder against her with an angry force. A few moments later the sound of Raven's door opening and closing met the bland girls ears. Her breathing shaky and shallow, Raven glanced over in the direction of her door. The cold gray steel glared back at her, and before she knew it, her vision was one again engulfed in gray, just like her soul.

_

* * *

_

**A breath taking moment,**

**followed by an angry force,**

**gray surroundings and self anger,**

**through my body will forever course.**

* * *

**Well, thats that...lol...there is chapter 6 for you all...sorry it kinda sucked but, i tried...plus its like 3 am...so yeah...what did you think? please review....i really REALLY sorry about the super long delay...i know its been like two weeks...and if not...it feels that way....anyways....got to run, byes! Review please!**


	7. Blessed is The Sparrow, Cursed is The Ra...

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

Chapter 7:** _Blessed is The Sparrow, Cursed is The Raven_**

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Song: _**Field Of Innocence**_

By:_ Evanescence_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I_ **DONT**_OWN**, **YOU _**DONT**_SUE**!**_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven glared at the mirror before her, cursing each and everyone of the emotions that it held inside. 

'So....this all returns to the reason for my brothers loathing...that damned prophecy.'

**

* * *

**

Flash Back__

* * *

A small violet haired girl around the age of 8 stared up at the two adult figures before her. One male, one female. Her parents. They both locked their eyes onto their daughter's, each's voice failing. So, the fulfilling of the prophecy had finally begun... Blessed is the Sparrow, Cursed is the Raven.

It was at that awkward moment that a boy slightly older than the little girl chose to step into the room, his black eyes misted with knowing. The girl's eyes passed over her parents before resting on the form of her half-brother. He replied with a slight smirk, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glint. Just what emotion that glint held, was unknown to the girl's innocent knowledge.

"Ma'am...What's wrong?" The violet eyed girl asked her mother, her voice tinted with fear, "Are those terrible men back?"

The girl watched her mother's head shake from side to side, answering the girls second question, but leaving the first a mystery.

"Raven..." The woman whispered, mono-tone adorning the sweet bell of the voice she owned. The little girl, called Raven, blinked with confusion at her mother's reaction. It was then that the older woman knelt in front of her violet haired daughter.

"Raven...you have been born with an..an unique purpose..." She whispered lightly, her eyes drowning in black liquid.

* * *

**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now...**

* * *

"Purpose?" Raven repeated dumbfounded, her little eyebrows knitted in confusion, giving her innocent face a concerned look. 

"Yes Raven, each of us are born with a purpose, and yours is the second most important of them all."

"Second most?" Raven replied, once again repeating her mother's words. Her bright eyes suddenly taking in the final lost look, turning her whole figure into a confused being, "Who has the first?" That was so like a child to ask, every small being wanted to know who had the better gift.

Raven watched her mother swallow softly, licking her gray lips, the corners of which were tipping in a sad frown.

"Your brother." The woman replied bluntly, one arm extending in the small boy's direction.

"Sparrow?" Raven asked, her tiny hands balling into fists as a sudden wave of anger consumed her body, "How long have you known of this?" she asked, malice tinting her voice, the power from her emotion succeeding in causing the ground to vibrate.

**

* * *

...Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all...**

* * *

"Oh Raven, please, clam down, you must learn to control your emotions." Her mother scolded wearily, her voice tired and bleak. Raven's power began to dissolve and she let her finger nails cease from drawing blood from her palms. Ashamed, she looked down at the gray floor beneath her feet, violet hair hiding her face. 

"Sorry ma'am." she replied softly, "But please, tell me, how long have you known?" The question was innocent and easy to ask...but her mother found herself at a loss for words. How do you tell your child that you knew of her fate before she was even created?

"A long time." Her mother stated sternly, resting one hand on her daughter's shoulder. Raven stared over at her mother's pale fingers, her eyes tracing every perfect curve carefully. She supposed this was why everyone was always so cautious around her, naturally she knew of their beloved prophecy.

* * *

**...I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now...**

* * *

Her people's lives consisted of constant mockery. It seemed as though each and every planet out there despised them dreadfully. They were accepted by no one, and hated by all. It was only too obvious that one day, a life threatening battle would claim the lives of every being in the universe. And it would all happen over the stupid, futile feeling of prejudice. Her people had therefore consulted their god, Zinthose, who watched over each capsule of feeling that controlled the galaxies, emotions. 

It is said that Zinthose gave the people hope by writing a scripture about a young man and girl. It went as so...

In a year unknown, two children, one girl, one boy, will be born, both connected by blood, yet not completely related. Each child will be named after the bird that accompanies it during its birth. One will be a Sparrow, the other, a Raven.

Be warned, for the Raven brings nothing but pain and anguish. The Raven is forever cursed in the eyes of all that is good and holy. This selected child could bring the Universe's downfall. The Raven could bring Armageddon.

Fear not, for that is where the Sparrow fulfills its purpose. This selected child could be the conveyer of sanctuary and bliss. It is believed that only the Sparrow can save the endless galaxies from the Raven's evil...from the Raven's darkness. This could be done by the uniting of the pair in marriage. Though this task will result in one resisting and one persisting, this quarrel will **never** die.

In the end it is believed that one of the young people will have to use physical force to save the lives of every being in their time frame. In the end, the pair will either unite...or one will destroy the other.

The outcome of this furious battle is not written, nor is it known. For instance: the result of this prophecy ending in disaster is distinguished by no one, and nothing.

What is factually known consists of the positive outcome. It is said that if everything ends as it should, your planet and people will be forever thought of as a high civilization. Never again will you live in the shadow of others.

Though, Be warned people of Zinthose, for one of the selected individuals is a frightful deceiver. Which person it is, will be left for you to decide, and then too discover.

A young Raven felt a sea of ebony tears roll around in the dark rims of her eyes.

"You mean...I'm evil ma'am?" She asked quietly, violet hair sticking to her already damp cheeks. Raven's mother only stared at her for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

"Yes Raven, that is what his godliness says."

* * *

**...Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything...**

* * *

Raven's violet orbs searched her mother's blue ones, each of her purple pools filled with disbelief. Quickly, she cast her ebony laced eyes up to her father's face. 

"Sir?" She asked quietly, practically begging him to inform her that nothing but lies was what her mother spoke. When no such reply came, Raven let the rest of her liquid pain flow from her puffy rims. She simply could not understand how someone could be evil and not know it. Not feel it.

At that moment Raven realized that her fate was already rolled out before her, she only had to choose the paths to take. She was either to wed her brother, destroy him, or be destroyed. None of the choices where highlighted in joy for the small girl.

It was then that Raven's life changed from normal to miserable. It wasn't fair...she couldn't change the fact that she was nothing but darkness...she hadn't chosen to be what she was. Why did those terrible men in those white cloaks torment her so? Why didn't her people see that they were treating **her** with the same amount of care every other being in the universe showered **them** with...none.

* * *

**...Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

* * *

**Back To The Present**

* * *

Raven snapped herself out of her dark memories before flipping her dark hood over her head, her blank face instantly cast into shadow. She didn't want to believe that she was the evil one, the one to end all life in the endless galaxies...But with the actions of darkness she had been displaying lately, she couldn't help but think that she was, in fact, the conveyer of death. In her, and her civilization's eyes, she was the real form of the grim reaper.

Angrily Raven wrapped her cloak around her body before storming out of her room and down the stairs towards the Tower's main exit. She needed to think, no...she needed to meditate...badly....and she knew the perfect place to clear her mind. Quickly, the believed to be child of darkness slipped from the T-shaped tower, unaware of the set of deep green eyes that watched her disappear.

* * *

**Well...thats that...lol...i say that everytime...lol...its about 4 am...lol...i'm tired, anyways....i hope you liked it, review please! thanx!**


	8. Mind Invasion

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 8: _Mind Invasion_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I _**DONT**_ OWN! YOU _**DONT**_ SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven walked cautiously over towards the rocks that she had watched Tara and Beast Boy sit on a while back. She remembered not feeling anything as she stared down at them from her window, watching their forms skip rocks across the waves. It was only too obvious to her that Tara had helped Beast Boy by using her powers one of the times, he had thrown the rock and she had carried it for him. Raven had wondered then if that had been a good or bad thing, after all, no one can learn how to do something if someone else does it for them. Sighing heavily, Raven then wondered why she was thinking such irrelevant thoughts. 

She soon found herself standing on the area that she wanted, lazily, she glanced down at the water. Because of the night's dark sky, the mass of liquid reflected just that, darkness. The waters were black and the mist they gently sprayed against Raven's skin was cold. She fully concentrated on water, her eyes taking in its smooth movements. Water, she realized, was just like her in a way.

It rocked smoothly, effortlessly, as though afraid of what could happen if it showed its true wild nature. It was constantly drifting in and out of darkness, the deepest area of its liquid soul tainted black. Its body and temperature was for the most part, cold and uninviting. Making all those who wish to swim in it, have second thoughts. Yes, the water was most definitely like herself.

Shaking such depressing thoughts from her mind, Raven let her feet leave the rock and hover a few inches above before crossing her legs and extending her arms outward.

"Azorath Metrion Zinthose, Azorath Metrion Zinthose."

The pain was back, but she simply ignored it and kept her steady focus.

"Azorath Metrion Zinthose..."

It was then that he invaded her mind.

**'Raven...'**

She scowled in anger and replied to him with her mind, her tone bland and uninviting,

'Go away.'

**'No.'**

'Yes. Go away_.'_

**'Poor, poor Raven, so confused. You fear that if you don't learn about whats going on soon, you will harm them.'**

'Sparrow, you wasting your power, you do not scare me.'

**'That will change sister. Trust me, that will change.'**

Raven's eyes shot open...No, he wouldn't...he couldn't. She glanced around, her movements choppy. She continued to scan her surounds hoping to catch a glimps of his form.

**'Are you looking for me? Come now, I thought you were smarter than that. You should know by now that you don't find me, I find you.'**

'I can see your plans Sparrow, you would do well to leave my friends alone.'

Raven mentally ordered, her heart racing with fear, her lungs refusing to work with her body correctly.

**'Oh come on sister, you do spoil my fun. No matter... I'm not the one who has hurt any of them, am I right?'**

'You bastard.'

**'Tisk tisk, such language...what would mother say? Oh that's right, she wouldn't say anything..'**

'Shut up.'

**'she cant..'**

'Shut up!'

**'she's dead...'**

'SHUT UP!'

**'..._but wait a moment, you would know about that much better I would, isn't that right Raven?'_**

Raven could feel the anger inside her chest burst out into her veins, through her body and into her bones. Red began to haze her vision, but before it could manage to fully take over her body, Raven stopped it.

'I know what your trying to do, it wont work.'

**'Oh? Wont it? I beg to differ.'**

'You can believe that all you want, but what i say is true because I wont let it work. Now, I think you should leave.'

**'Do you really believe that I will give up that easily?'**

'No, I don't, and I dont care. Now, Leave.'

**'No.'**

"Leave."

Unbeknownst to Raven, she had begun to speak with her mouth, her voice echoing out across the black waters.

**'No.'**

"Leave."

"Raven?"

__

She glanced over towards the direction her name had come from, her eyes instantly locking onto a set of green ones.

"Who are you talking to?"

She swallowed and looked back towards the water, her mind waiting for her brother's voice to fill her head once again. When nothing came, she turned back to the one whom had addressed her.

"No one." She replied in monotone, her eyes taking in her friends form. It was then that her mouth went dry.

"Robin?!"

She watched the Boy Wonder smile before he sat down onto the rock below his and her forms. Raven let herself do the same, her arms wrapping around her knees and hugging them to her chest. She glanced back over at him.

"How come you aren't wearing your mask?"

Robin shrugged and picked up a small rock before flipping it into the water. Raven watched it skip across the surface, memories of Tara and Beast Boy once again making themselves known.

"How come your out here alone?" He ask quietly, flipping another stone along the ebony waves. Raven shrugged,

"I needed to think, that's all." She replied softly, her eyes fixed on his own green ones, "Why did you follow me?"

Robin glanced over at her and smiled warmly, his fingers toying with a small gray stone.

"I figured you could use some company."

Raven opened her mouth in an understanding 'oh' and glanced back at the dark water.

"I was gone for a while, wasn't I." She stated knowingly, her hands hugging her knees tighter. To her, her meeting with Sparrow had only seemed to last a few hours. But who knows how long it had been here.

"Umhum, three days." Robin replied softly, worry tinting his voice, "We didn't know where you were, the whole tower was worried."

Raven looked away from the water and back to Robin. His face was blank, and his eyes held a faraway look, he was thinking. She wondered what he was pondering, but decided not to ask.

"I'm sorry." She whispered blandly, her eyes glancing up at the moon that hovered above the earth. It shone brightly, reflecting the suns rays into her eyes. At that moment Raven wondered if there was anything else so beautiful. In all her now, 17 years of life, she had never really thought to wonder things as such. But, now as she stared up at the clump of meteor, she began to wonder where her life would take her.

"Robin?" She asked softly, turning her eyes back towards him, only to find his own eyes locked onto the moon. He turned back to face her, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

Raven knitted her eyebrows in curiosity,

"Are we going to be Titans our whole lives?"

Robin's face faulted and he glanced back up at the moon. His eyes seeming to search the bright rock for an answer.

"I don't know Rae." He replied softly before looking back at her. Raven nodded and smiled.

"Neither do I."

Robin's mouth went dry and he smiled back. Never in his entire time of knowing Raven, had he seen her smile like the way she was now. Her eyes joined in and her entire face seemed to light up. This, he realized, was her real smile, and it was beautiful, genuine, and for him. But like all good things, it was gone as quickly as it came. Robin didn't know why, but he suddenly had an unbearable urge to kiss her, hoping that maybe it would bring that smile back. So, without any further hesitation, he placed one of his hands on the back of her head, letting his fingers entwine with her violet locks before pressing his lips against hers.

Colors exploded before Raven's eyes at his touch. Blues, greens, oranges, yellows, each one bright and vibrant. She closed her eyes, but the colors continued to erupt. It wasn't until after she was doing it, that she realized she was kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck delicately, and suddenly Happiness emerged and she felt herself fall into bliss as he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

But, bliss comes and goes too easily, and Fear seemed to make that statement true as her brother, once again, invaded her mind.

**'Raven!'**

In cold panic, she pulled herself away from Robin's embrace and stood, her breathing jagged and harsh.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, worry tainting his words, he glanced around quickly, keeping his guard up.

"We cant do this." Raven whispered softly, immediately hating herself for it. Robin turned his gaze back to her, and she bit her lower lip. His eyes reflected sadness, and her own melted to match the feeling.

"Why not?" He asked sadly, his eyes searching hers, each green orb desperately seeking an answer. Raven looked away again, her eyes fixing on the moon until the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her waist caught her attention. She glanced up at the one holding her. Violet met jade. Robin's eyes instantly informed her that she had found something more beautiful than the moon. She forced herself to look away, her eyes locking onto the rolling water.

"What about Starfire?"

She felt Robin tense slightly at her question before she found herself pressed against his chest protectively, her head resting under his chin.

"What about her?"

Raven suddenly felt cold in his warm embrace. How could he say that, would he eventually say that about herself one day? She pulled away once again, her eyes locking on his, each violet pool filled with disbelief. Swallowing the building saliva and his taste in her mouth down, she shook her head and turned away from him. Robin sighed and took a step towards her. She caught the sound of his feet moving and tensed.

"Stay back." Raven ordered sternly, her hands balled into fists at her side. She was angry, angry at him, angry at herself, angry at her brother, angry at the world.

"Raven." Robin pleaded, his feet still continuing in her direction, "Starfire is my friend, and I care about her, but she is nothing more to me then a friend."

Raven felt her anger slowly begin to drain away, and she grew frustrated at the fact of not being able get rid of him with her bitterness. It seemed to her that no matter how strong of a hold she had on her fury, it would always continue to slip through her grasp. Still, she tried to keep a small amount of anger harbored, hoping that it would force her to forget about the feeling she held for Robin. Her attempts were proven completely futile the moment he re-wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch extinguished her last flame of anger.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear, his arms pulling her body to his chest lovingly, "Lets go back inside."

Raven nodded slightly and felt his arms drape away from her form. She attempted to take a step, but before she could move, Robin had laced his hand into one of her own and stood beside her. With a slight smile on both of their faces, they took off towards the Titan Tower.

* * *

**Well...thats that...sorry it took such a long time to update, i had other fics to add too first....i thought fans were gonna bite my head off so, lol...anyways...hope you liked it, Review please! Thanx!**


	9. Emotions Taking Me Over

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 9: _Emotions Taking Me Over_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I _**DONT**_ OWN! YOU _**DONT**_ SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven glared up at her ceiling, her eyes blazing with furious emotions...emotions that were begging to be released. She angrily fought them back, knowing fully well that they would only cause more problems.

_'Why do I feel this way? It's as though every one of my other sides wants to get out.'_

And it was true, Raven could hear them all talking to her, each feeling clouding her head with random pleas and offers. Try as she might to shut them out, their voice's continued to bleed through, and her head was beginning to ache from it.

But something else, something more troublesome, was annoying her about her inner-selves. And that was that Happiness, Timid and one she had never felt before, seemed to be the ones who were pushing the hardest. It was they who were trying their best to be shown, and that worried her.

Raven didn't like the idea of letting Happiness out at all. Now don't think for a minuet that she didn't like to be happy, for that is quite the opposite. The only reason she didn't like to show Happiness was because that emotion acted far too much like Starfire, and Raven felt that one of those was enough. Once again, don't get Raven wrong, Starfire is one of her best friends. It was just that, well, Starfire is sometimes a bit too friendly.

Sighing heavily, Raven continued to battle her emotional beings, her head growing more and more painful.

_**'Ohh come on Raven, you know you want to let me out**.' Happiness pried, her cheery voice echoing throughout Raven's brain. _

It was then that Rage found a place to surface and Raven began to fill with anger. Realizing what was happening, she forced herself to calm down and Rage was, once again, shut away.

_'Grr...and to think one boy inflicted this confusion upon me.'_

Raven gasped...So, she had finally admitted to herself that it was Robin who was making her so emotionally confused. It was true, when he kissed her, she didn't know what to feel. At first, she wondered if she be mad, after all, she was sure that he felt strongly for Starfire. But then, she switched to pondering if she should be happy, because, after all, she had felt extremely bonded to Robin. Raven blushed deeply, Timid showing through, as she realized that she had just admitted to liking the Boy Wonder. Frustrated and now utterly confused, Raven forced Timid away and stared blankly up at her ceiling.

Unconsciously, she used her pointer finger to trace her lips, her mind flipping back to the kiss she and Robin had shared. With that memory, her emotions battled more fiercely, and her head began to pound.

"UGH!" She cried out in defeat, her hands rising to her face. Angry tears of frustration flooded into her palms and she let them continue, finally giving away to her least favorite self, Sorrow.

**_'Look at you sister, I don't think I have ever seen anything quite as pathetic.'_**

Raven snapped her head away from her hands at the sound of her brother's voice. Rage boiled through, quickly followed by Rudeness, then, much to her dismay, Fear. She inhaled deeply and tried to force herself to ignore his voice, which was now mixed with the eleven others screaming in her head. And she soon found that it worked, and she drowned him out, quickly doing the same to her emotions. She was once again, the monotone Raven that she was known to be.

_**'Raven.'**_

Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and focused on the insides of her eyelids, her mind blank and peaceful.

_**'Raven.'**_

Still, she continued to block him out, ebony surrounding her now bland mind.

_**'I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!' **Sparrow yelled angrily before letting his presence fade._

Raven smirked and was about to give into sleep before a blood clotting scream met her ears.

_'Starfire.'_ Passed through Raven's mind as she recognized the voice, in a blur, she ripped herself off of her bed and ran through her door. At a speed that could have given Flash a run for his money, Raven was standing at the bottom of the stairs, along with the other Titans, spare one.

"Starfire." Raven whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

* * *

**Well...there's chapter 9 for ya folks, now, I MUST SLEEP! lol....hope you liked....sorry for the cliffy, but i'm tired, i hope to have the next chap up soon. Until then, BYES! Review please!**


	10. Gray Lightning

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 10: _Gray Lightning_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DONT **_OWN, YOU_ _**DONT** SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven didn't know if her eyes could possibly grow any larger than they were at the moment. The sight before her had each and every one of her nerves raging with fear. There, hovering in the air, was her brother and her best friend. Sparrow had his fingers wrapped around the alien girls neck tightly, a small smirk toying on his lips.

"Now Raven, you see why you should not ignore me?"

He tightened his grip around Starfire's neck with each word. She clawed at his hands, her nails ripping into his flesh with each futile attempt. Sparrow's smirk changed into a wide smile as he switched his vision from the red head to his sister.

"Are you fond of this one Raven? Because I must say," He tightened his hold once again and Starfire's breathing went from chokes to gasps, "she is quite beautiful."

Sparrow moved his gaze back to the one before him and ran his thumb over her jaw line. Starfire scowled and began to struggle against him once again, her fingers desperately trying to pry his own away from her neck.

"Let her go." Raven ordered in mono-tone, her eyes hiding the worry she felt. If she knew her brother like she thought she did, he would most definitely kill Star.

Sparrow chuckled softly and dropped the alien girl in his grasp. Starfire, not able to realize what had happened before it was too late, hit the ground hard, a sharp crack echoing out from the impact.

Raven winced slightly but never removed her eyes from her brother's form. It was then that something cold wrapped around her own neck and her body was ripped from the ground. She glanced down at her form and saw that her brother's gray power was choking her. Sparrow chuckled and parted his smirking lips.

"Raven, Raven, Raven....you really are becoming careless."

"Rae!" Cyborg cried out from the ground as he knelt by the shocked form of Starfire. The red headed alien had one hand wrapped around her throat, rubbing at the red area that Sparrow's hands had created. Robin stared up at Raven's hovering form, his green eyes hid behind a black mask.

"Let her go!" He called out from his own position by Starfire. Sparrow chuckled and tightened his power's hold on Raven's neck.

"So...Robin, isn't it? What right do you think you have to claim the one _I_ love?"

One side of Robin's masked grew larger with the arching of a curious eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly, his hands balling into fists.

Raven's eyes switched from Robin to Sparrow with each's sentences before fixing on her brother.

"Sparrow...please....don't.." She choked out softly, her fingers wrapping around the gray power that clung around her neck.

Sparrow ignored her and glared down at the Boy Wonder below him.

"I'm Raven's brother, not to mention, her betrothed. And you, _Robin,_" He spat out his name as though it was poison, "Have become nothing but trouble."

Instantly, Sparrow dropped his sister and wrapped a wisp of power around each of her friends's necks. Gaging noises filled the room as each Titan was pulled into the air, their feet kicking against the action. Fingers wrapped around the bindings and pulled at it to no avail.

"Don't you see Raven...I can give you everything _he _can't." At the word he, Sparrow tipped his head towards Robin's struggling form.

"I can give you love, protection, and....freedom."

At the mention of his last reference Raven's eyebrows furrowed in anger and before she could control herself, her eyes flashed over to red and black power was flying from her fingers. An instant later, her friends were all safe on the ground and Raven was hovering in front of her brother, eyes ablaze, her black power surrounding him.

"Foolish bird." Her brother mocked with a scowl, his black eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly a flash of gray ripped through Raven's vision and her power over her brother was gone.

As though caught in a picture, time seemed to still, sound ceased, and Raven felt herself begin to regain control. The first thing her mind focused on was the ones below her, then her eyes flipped to the form of her brother, both violet pools locking on his menacing face. He raised his hands, up to his face, palms facing her, thin fingers hiding a large smirk. With out warning, he unleashed a rush of gray lightning in her direction. Slowly, the light flowed towards her, and volume began to crawl back into the present, bringing reality with it. Suddenly, everything was pushed into fast forward and the next thing Raven felt was the lightning slamming into her body. Screams and cries of her name raped her ears but her mind couldn't seem to focus on her friends's pleas.

Pain began to burn through Raven's veins until her entire body was hot with agony. She felt herself begin to writhe in the air before the sound of air rushing past her form met her ears. A second later Raven lost all consciousness and Sparrow turned into the true form of his name before vanishing, leaving his sister's broken body to the fate he had given it.

Robin rushed forward and caught the falling vixen before her form could slam into the floor. Her head lolled back over the arm of his that was placed under her neck, violet eyes hidden behind hoods of skin. Her mouth was open slightly, adding to the broken look her body seemed to hold. Robin adjusted his other arm, beneath the crook of her knees, before propping her head up onto his chest. Without a word to any of his other comrades, he carried Raven off towards her room.

The Titans watched Robin as he walked away, Raven's legs swaying at his side, until his and her form could no longer be seen. Slowly, they turned to face eachother, each's face masked with confusion. The only one who didn't follow in this pattern was Starfire. She continued to stare at the area where she had last been able to see Robin.

"What is going on?"

* * *

**Haha, well...there ya go...i am sooo sorry it took me so long, i was away at camp, so sry, i hope you liked it though, review please!**


	11. Bright Darkness

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 11: _Bright Darkness_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DONT**_ OWN, YOU _**DONT**_ SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven stared at her black ceiling through slitted eyes. Black, black, black, black....like her soul, like her heart. She could feel tears burning in her eyes, each drop of liquid daring to seep out of the corners, until they succeeded in their dare. Slowly, Raven felt her pillow begin to soak with ebony tears... ebony, ebony, ebony. At that moment, she was assured that she would never be able to escape darkness. Her sweet lovely darkness was finally beginning to turn on her, causing every shred of joy, it used to bring her, bitter.

Raven shook her head, who was she trying to kid. Herself? No...she knew that darkness had always been the thing that was tainting her life with pain. It's almost as though ebony feelings feed off of her. Just like a leech feeds off of a human, it latches onto the body and sucks out the juice of life, that is, until the victim finds out. Right there is the only difference between those parasites and Raven's. You see, a person can kill a leech, but in no way, shape, or form can you ever truly, destroy evil. Which brings us to the age old question: If you could wipe away the one thing that brings pain, would you? Now...most people, most humane, regular, life loving people, would say yes. But Raven can never be entirely positive. After all, how can a person destroy evil, if it means they must dispose of themselves to do it?

It is always at this point in Raven's dark mind, that thoughts of her brother surface. She knows that in the end, either he, or herself will be destroyed, the question is: which one will it be? It is at this thought that Raven believes that she must die, after all, she is the goddess of evil, the angel of death, the queen of darkness. So doesn't it make sense that she must be the one to leave? But then the thought of marriage with her brother crosses into her street of questions. She knows why they should marry, it should be obvious to everyone. If she marries her brother, then good and evil would be balanced. Raven cursed her mind, she had already promised herself that her brother would never have her, so there was only one thing left for her to do. And that, plainly, was to die. And that fact leads us to the tears in the vixen's eyes. Raven knows that if she must die, then she should become attached to nothing, and no one. Which is where she screwed up.

"Robin."

More tears slid from Raven's pools as his name fled her lips in a light whisper. She knew their relationship had to end, and soon. She knew that she did't _do_ love, that emotion is not in her mirror, nor is it in her mind. Which is why she curses her heart.

"Raven?"

The voice stung her ears and sent a river of cold shock waves down her spine. He was in her room, and, he was watching her.

"Sparrow?"

She heard a sigh from the far corner of her black selected sleeping area and her breathing stopped.

"Yeah Rae, it's me."

Raven allowed her eyes to burn cold as her fingers clenched into fists at her bedded sides.

"What do you want?"

Another sigh echoed through the icy room before light footsteps headed towards the bland alien's bed.

"Raven, I must speak with you,"

Just then, Sparrow's form appeared at the side of her bed and a cold silence draped over the two siblings.

"Just, give me a few minuets of your trust and meet me on the roof," he whispered tiredly before disappearing.

Raven sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She knew she should feel tired, or sore, or something. But to her surprise, she felt absolutely fine. In less than a minuet, she found herself on the roof.

Glancing around, Raven pulled her cloak tighter to her shivering body, a howling wind ripping through her violet hair.

"Over here sister." Her brother called out. Her eyes landed on his form, legs dangling over the side of the tower, rear planted on the edge. Sighing softly, Raven walked over and settled herself into his position.

The moon shone down on the sea below the two radiantly, rays cascading over the waves with shear elegance. A loon called in the distance, causing the usually beautiful scene to become eerie and chilled.

"Look at the water Raven."

She did as she was told and focused on the dancing sea of liquid..._black_ liquid. The waters were the color of the night. Angrily, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What is this about Sparrow?" She asked bitterly, her eyes opening and fixing on his profile. He only sighed and turned to look at her.

"You."

Raven felt her mouth go dry, he had spoken that one word with a passion she had never heard before. It was filled with almost every emotion she could think of, and it made her feel uneasy.

"I know you Raven. I know what you feel, what you think, I even know how you deal with your powers. Its true, and to be completely honest with you, I have no idea why I know these things. Maybe it's destiny, maybe not, either way, I know what you believe. And I also know that you don't _believe_ that you belong here."

Raven swallowed hard, a dozen words were fighting to come out of her mouth, but she kept each and every one in.

"Do you know why you think these things Raven?" Her brother asked knowingly, his eyes glinting with something she couldn't place. Mustering all of her strength, she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. Her brother nodded slightly and glanced up at the sky, Raven copied his actions. Her violet eyes reflected the billion stars that were filling her vision, she could almost get lost in the reality of how small she really was, how small the _world_ really was. Once again, a loon's call met her ears and another chill ran down her spine. Vainly, Raven tugged her cloak back around herself.

"You think these things, plainly, because they're true." Her brother finished dreamily, his eyes finally parting with the skies above. Raven glanced at him and then down at the ebony waters below. The sharp rocks that jutted out of the waves beneath her dangling feet seemed to be reaching towards the sky. It almost looked as though they were begging the stars to come down. Raven fixated her vision on those dagger boulders, her eyes taking in nothing else. Soon it seemed as though they grew closer, as though their attention was fixed on her as much as hers was on them. Now, they seemed to be calling out to_ her_, their words were spoken lightly, but she could make them out.

_Jump, come to us, please, jump._

Raven gasped, it was an unusual thing to feel at the moment, but she felt comforted by their words. At that moment, she suddenly realized how precious life really was. Her eyes fixated on the tips of the jagged stones below, how each sharp crease seemed to call to her.

"Raven!"

Her brother's cry seemed miles away even though he was right next to her. Everything seemed to be far away for that matter, everything but her, and her rocks, her precious rocks, her precious friends. Slowly, ever so slowly, Raven felt herself become weightless, and it wasn't until strong arms wrapped around her form, that she realized that her brother wasstill next to her. As though someone turned reality back on, Raven's mind snapped back into focus, so did her eyes.

The violet haired vixen let out a startled cry as she found herself dangling from the arms of her brother, her face pointed towards the jagged stones below. In a quick motion, Raven was swung back over her brother's shoulder, and an instant later, she felt her body connect with the cold steel of the Tower's roof. The impact let a loud ringing, and it shook the whole building. A few seconds later, every light in the Titans's home was on. Muffled voices echoed through Raven's ears.

"Where's Rae?"

"Raven?!"

"Hey Rae!"

Raven glanced up at her brother, who seemed to be fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" He shouted, his pale face turning red from anger. Raven blinked at him stupidly before looking back up at the sky. She felt her brother's anger boil greater and before she knew what was happening, the tops of her arms were seized and her brother was violently shaking her.

"DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THIS ROOF! YOUR DESTINY IS NOT SUICIDE!"

He shoved her down angrily, emitting another loud ringing sound to echo through the Tower. A minuet later, running feet were heard climbing the stairs to the roof.

Sparrow glanced down at his sister, his anger rubbing away.

"I must leave you now," a small smirk withered its way across his face, causing him to look more like his ruthless self again, "And Raven, remember what I said. You do not belong here. Do you truly believe that your 'friends' would keep you around if they found out what you really were?"

A new set of tears stung Raven's eyes, partly from the bruises that now adorned the tops of her arms, and partly from the words her brother had just spoken.

"...Do you think _he _would want you around?" Her brother spat viciously, his eyes flashing with anger. Raven glanced up at her sibling, more tears forcing the waiting black liquid out of her violet eyes, each drop smothering her irises and pupils.

A second and a look of triumph from Sparrow later, Raven watched as he became his name's true shape. The sparrow form of her brother looked down at her cockily before he invaded her mind.

_**'You would do best to stay away from your little pet bird, Robin, my dear sister. No one will have you but myself.'**_

And with that, her brother took off into the sky before disappearing from sight all together.

The loud sound of a door banging open filled Raven's ears and she spun her head around to see all four of her fellow Titans standing on the same floor that her rear was adorning.

Robin stared down at her, his green eyes hidden behind a black mask. Raven removed her face from his view and hid behind her curtain of hair, desperately trying to hide her shame of crying. Robin turned around and ordered everyone back to their beds. A few grumbled protests and whines later, the three reluctant titans left for their rooms.

The Boy Wonder sat down by the violet haired girl to his side.

"Hey." He said softly, a hand sneaking around her shoulders. He attempted to pull her too him but she shook his arm away before he had the chance.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his voice tainted with disappointment.

Raven ignored his question, her mind was too busy skimming over the thing that she had to do. She and her brother both knew she had to do it. It was, after all, for the best. Using one hand to wipe away the black tears that were trailing down her face, Raven turned her eyes to him. His face was masked with concern, and his lips were turned down in a small and worried pout.

_'Dear Zinthose, help me.' _She pleaded silently, her eyes tearing up again. Anger swept over her and she wiped them away again, her mind set on her task. Quickly, she put her blank mask over he face and sent a glare in her love's direction.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, her voice coated in venom. Befuddlement plastered itself over Robin's face as he watched her stand quickly and turn away from him.

"Rae?" He asked cautiously, a hand extending in her direction. He gripped her shoulder softly, fingers wrapping around the material of her cold suit with ease. Raven turned her head so that she could see him over her shoulder, her chin bumping his fingers. Her eyes glowed with a violent red and her mouth was contorted in an angry scowl.

_'I'm sorry Robin, please forgive me.'_

"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

A red light shot around the two and a second later, Robin felt his back connect with the door to the roof. A sharp sting ran through his spine as his left side slammed into the doorknob. He felt his body slip down the metal surface before his feet met the ground. Almost on command, his knees gave out and he face-planted into the roof floor. From all the impacts above, more shock waves swallowed the tower. Once again, muffled voices filled the rooms below.

Robin pushed himself as though doing a push up before positioning himself so that his back rested against the door. His head lolled back on his neck, and he found himself looking up at the sky, once star sparkling, now coated with heavy rain clouds. As though hearing his thoughts, cold rain began to fall on the bodies below.

Sighing heavily and trying to ignore the pain in his side, Robin glanced at the girl in front of him. He expected to see a look of disbelief or horror on his friend's face, instead, he saw contentment. Her eyes were no longer red, but back to their usual violet. But her eye color wasn't what had been bothering the Boy Wonder, what made his heart almost break, was her mouth. Her beautiful, pale, pink, luscious lips, were curled into a mocking smirk. For a moment, she reminded him of the man who had tried to strangle Starfire, not to mention the rest of the group, earlier.

"Rav-"

"Now maybe next time Robin, you listen to me when I say something once." She cut in, spitting his name out as though it were a highly contagious disease. The next thing Robin knew, someone was banging on the door behind him.

"Robin! RAE!"

It was Cyborg. Grunting from the physical and emotional pain he was going through, Robin pulled himself away from the door. Not a second later, three more titans were adorning the roof top.

"What happened?" Cyborg ordered, eyes locked on Raven, his voice angry and worried. Just then, he switched his gaze over to Robin and gasped when he saw the shape he was in.

"Who did this?!" The robot boy shouted before kneeling next to his friend. Robin looked at Cyborg tiredly before glancing over at Raven. Her face was blank, her eyes dull, violet hair blowing slightly in the breeze as small drops of rain rolled down her cheeks. For a moment, Robin lost himself in the hope that she was crying for him, but then her remembered something. Raven's tears, were ebony, were black. He scowled,

"Just like her heart."

It was a whisper, but Raven caught it, along with the look on his face. She had done it, she had forced him away. The thought brought the familiar sting of unshed tears to the back of her eyes, but Raven knew she couldn't blow her cover. So, the vixen placed a very fake angry look on her face, and glared back at the hurt Boy Wonder. It was then that she noticed the looks she was getting from the other members of the team. Four sets of eyes stared at her, eight separate color pools wide with disbelief, anger, horror, but most of all, _fear_. Her _friends_ feared her. The thought crushed the remaining unharmed parts of Raven's heart. But still, she held her fake, careless shell.

"Friend Raven, is this true?" Starfire asked weekly, red wet hair falling around her perfect face. Raven stared hard at the alien girl, her eyes taking in the slight orange tint of her skin to the bright green eyes that stared back at her. Green eyes, just like his.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Raven placed a smirk on her face and nodded her head.

"Yes Star, I did." She replied coldly, her eyes passing from the red head and over the rest of the team. Beast Boy was shocked, Star was sad, but Cyborg, her brother figure Cyborg, was mad. No, mad was an understatement, the robot teen, was resentful.

"I want you too leave Raven. If you can't keep your powers under control, then you should leave...before you hurt anymore of us."

His words were cold, icy even, but his eyes were colder. Raven could feel his hate, she could taste it. It left a chrome flavor on her tongue. Wait, no, that was her blood. She had been biting her tongue so hard, that she had drawn blood.

"Do you all think that?" She asked monotonously, her eyes scanning over her once-comrades. She got a frightened nod from Beast Boy, a sob and nod from Starfire. Those pained her to no end to see, but Cyborg and Robin's looks ripped her heart out, well...what was left of it anyways.

Cyborg's face was cold and bland, his features were twisted in shear loathing. And Robin...Raven didn't know how she was still alive after takeing in that look.

His lips were curved into an icy scowl. His hair was matted to his head from the heavy rain, black strands hanging over his forehead and eyes. His eyes. The mask had pealed away from the intense rain pressure, and his bright green eyes glared at her with nothing other than pure, bitter, abomination. He hated her. Soon, his ebony hair was plastered down more by the rain, so that only a small sliver of his green eyes could be seen. It was then that Raven noticed the blood that was trailing down the side of his face, as well as his lip.

Instantly, memories of Cyborg sliding down the wall slammed into the violet eyed girl's head. The sudden feeling of nausea washed over her form before dizziness replaced it. The next thing Raven knew, the word was black and her face was connecting with the roof top.

_**Have mercy on me Father, for I have sinned...**_

* * *

**Well...that took forever to write...gesh...lol....it kinda sucked, sorry, lol....but i hope it wasnt too bad, REVIEW PLEASE! lol, please...haha...well...i better get to work on chap 12, byes**. 


	12. Shadowed Light

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 12: _Shadowed Light_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DONT**_ OWN, YOU _**DONT**_ SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven groaned slightly as the ebony that clouded her vision faded into silver. She rubbed her nose against the cold floor beneath her in a vain attempt to bring herself back to reality. What happened the other night? Rubbing the back of her neck, the Titan sat up, her back facing a door she hadn't seen.

Images of her and Sparrow on the roof blurred her mind, her vision, and before she could make heads or tails of the situation, the whole night danced before her eyes. Her mind was reminding her, just as her brother would, about how much of a danger she really was.

Raven let the dry sobs come, but the tears she hid. She wouldn't let herself cry again, and that was a promise. She had already begun to feel weak from it, and if she was going to triumph over her brother, she needed to be strong. Which was another reason to why her friends needed to go, needed to leave her. If Sparrow ever hurt them, Raven didn't know if she could ever forgive herself. Glaring at the metal ceiling above her, Raven's mind ran over the look that had made its way onto Robin's face the other night. A chill ran through her spine at the memory, it was then that she fully snapped into reality. Metal ceiling? Where was she?

Glancing around, Raven found herself inside a small metal room, that only had one decoration in it. A large mirror that adorned the wall before her, every other wall was made of metal, and was, to say the least, bland. Spare the one behind her.

Standing on stiff legs, Raven approached the door that her back had been facing. She placed her palms against the cool surface and pushed. No luck. Anger starting to well in her chest, Raven forced black light to form around her fingers. This time, she mentally pushed. No luck. Glancing down, she looked for a handle, and found no such thing.

_'Damn.'_

"Raven." The voice was distorted and raspy, almost as though it belonged to a computer.

Raven's head snapped in the direction of the mirror before heading towards the object. She extended a set of five fingers towards her reflection, and watched as the thin digits brushed against the cold surface. She ran her hand up so that instead of seeing her face, she saw the back of her palm.

"Where am I?" She asked calmly, her fingers still marveling at the wonderful cold sensation the mirror gave them. Almost as though her darkness sensed her solitude, the cold material below her digits turned warm from the temperature of her body. With an angry scowl, Raven tugged her fingers away and glared at her reflection.

"That's none of your concern." The techno voice replied coldly, its sound waves bouncing off the walls, giving the sentence a slight echo.

Sighing heavily, Raven continued to glare at the mirror before her. Even if it was changed, she could never mistake that voice.

"Cyborg."

A long silence followed her statement before a loud ringing sound filled the room. Clasping her hands over her ears, Raven gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, her breathing coming in as short gasps. It was so loud, SO LOUD! A moment later, the ringing stopped.

"Raven," The cold techno voice was gone, and replaced by Cyborg's natural one.

Raven could feel Rage growing furious inside her body but she ignored her. Her emotions were not running her today.

"Let me out of here." She ordered calmly, her voice steady and demanding.

"No."

The reply was short, but heavy with emotions. All the emotions she hated. Anger, Pain and Rudeness. Shaking her head, Raven challenged the mirror to a staring contest, her eyes cold.

"Why not?" Her voice echoed the emotion in her eyes, her fingers balling into fists at her sides.

"Because your dangerous."

Raven's breathing was momentarily stalled. Visions of her past filled her mind as the three words the new voice had just spoken registered. Because your dangerous. Those were the three little words that had haunted all her childhood years. Just then, her mind skimmed the voice that had just repeated them. _Robin. _The realization angered her to no end, and before she could grasp what her body was doing, Raven had backed up against the far wall and was gripping the cold steel behind herself for support.

She scowled at her actions and glared at the floor. Rage was pushing on her last strand of sanity.

"You know _nothing_." She hissed out the last word with venom and despair, her eyes locked onto the silver tile beneath her feet.

"Then enlighten us on things Raven. What's going on with you?" This time, Cyborg spoke, and it was with sincerity. Raven felt her anger melt away, and forgetting about her promise, she broke into a fit of tears. Her back slid down the wall slowly before her rear connected with the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs, Raven tugged them to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Suddenly, the lights shut off, and she was left in the dark.

Feeling alone and abandoned, Raven glanced back up at the mirror on the opposite wall. It was then that the door to her small prison cell was opened. The light from the hallway casted a shadow of the robot boy who stood in the small entrance. Raven turned her pupils his way, black tears pooling below her irises before getting to her feet.

"Sit down." Cyborg ordered while stepping into the room. The light that had been blocked by his form was now cascading over Raven's face. Sighing, she did as she was told and sunk her rear to the floor. A moment later, Cyborg was beside her. For a long time, both said nothing. That is, until Cyborg lost his patience.

"What the hell is going on Rae?" He asked softly, his voice coated with worry. Raven glanced up at him from her spot on the floor. His face held a large frown and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion. Sighing softly, she glared at the door and watched as it swung closed, leaving the pair in the dark.

* * *

**Welll...there you are....sry about the last chap...it was really long and now, this one is really short, i promise i will try to have the next chap up by tonight....but....thats all i can do, try. Anyways, i hope you liked it, and by the way. SOME OF YOU PEOPLE SCARE ME! Lol, not that i dont LOVE your reviews, cuz i do, its just that, well...Sparrow is the BAD guy! Your not supose to like him...lol...ohh well...Any who...thank you all for reading this large hunk of crap so far, and i'll try to continue...cuz i'm getting slightly bored with it...but dont worry! I shall finish it! Anyways, gotta run, sry to take up your time, Byes!**


	13. Past Confessions

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 13: _Past Confessions_**

**By:**_ DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DONT**_ OWN! YOU _**DONT **_SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Raven stared blindly down at where she believed her hands to be. A moment later, a small ball of white light formed an inch abover her right palm. The small star like object let off just enough light rays to see the two titans's faces. Cyborg's was contorted in pure confusion and Raven's, well, Raven's was cold. Unbeknownst to the robot boy, the light in Goth teen's palm was a part of her soul. Closing her eyes, Raven rose her other hand and placed it in the same level and position as the other, palm facing the ceiling. A second later, she snapped her eyes open, a black ball of light appearing at the same time. This ebony star-like object was much larger than the other. 

"Rae w-"

"Do you remember the night we defeated Slade?" Raven cut in quickly, her eyes black as the ball of ebony light floating above her left palm.

"You mean the night _you _defeated Slade?"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded, "Exactly."

"Then yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well..."

_

* * *

_

_Slade stood before Raven in all his mock glory, rain connecting to his body, small drops coursing down his mask. It was then that the crack across his mouth area, that Robin had caused, finally fell away, revealing his mouth. Raven's violet eyes instantly narrowed, Slade, was smiling._

_"I know all about you, Raven Metrion." He spoke as he always did, his tone reflecting those three great C's. It sounded as cool, collected, and confident as a professinal gambler._

_Raven snorted and scowled, the hood that hid her face blown back by a strong gust of wind. Her purple hair whipped around her face violently, wet strands sticking at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her violet pools were tinged red, and Rage was ripping at her mind, begging to be let out. Slade continued to smile._

_"He told me everything. I know every detail of your powers, of your childhood, of your mother's death..."_

_In mad furry, Raven lunged herself at the man before her. Time stopped, rain and falling leaves halted in the air, lightning chains froze in the sky. Yet the two below moved as though nothing had changed. Raven sent herself and Slade flying towards the one tree that happened to be contained, along with themselves, inside the bright red dome. A loud crack echoed through both's ears as the back of Slade's mask abducted a new broken area. Flying backwards slightly, Raven glared at him. The villain slumped down, the material of his suit emitting a tearing sound as he slid down the tree trunk. Still, a smile sat upon his menacing face._

_"Just what is so damn funny." The Rage side of Raven yelled, her hands balling into fists as black light swirled through her fingers._

_"You." Slade replied mockingly, his one visible eye staring at her. Raven gritted her teeth before flying forward and grabbing his masked head. In a motion as fluid as water, she swung him around and back over her side. His back skidded across the wet grass that adorned the ground before his form came to a slick halt. Not two seconds later, Raven had flown over and pinned him to the ground. Slade still smiled as he looked up at her._

_"He will destroy you."_

_Raven ground her teeth together before slamming her hands onto his chest, her fingernails digging through cloth, then flesh. She parted her scowling lips and hissed, __"Sparrow will have no victory."_

_With those final words, reality snapped back into effect and the rain pelted the violet haired vixen, along with the masked man. Another strong gust of wind raked over the two, sending Raven's violet hair up into the air. Raven's normally purple eyes, were now fully dominated by red, and she used them to glare down at the one below her. A moment later, she snapped them shut. _

_Raven let out a pained yell as a mass of black power surged from her body and into the dome walls, causing its distruction to begin to take place. A sudden bird cry caused the vixen's eyes to snap open and glance around. Slade chuckled._

_"The bird of death has found her master."_

_Raven switched her gaze of blood back to the one below her. At that moment, a set of talons hooked onto the Goth girl's hood and pulled it back onto her head. Face once again hidden by shadow, Raven glanced over her shoulder, only to find a raven staring at her. A flash of white light and the loud bang of an after shock illuminated all vision and hearing. When everything had come back into focus, the bird was gone. Raven blinked once, as though trying to get it to reapear again, before looking back at Slade. _

_"A raven." She whispered softly, her voice still tainted by the essence of Rage. Slade smiled wider,_

_"Yes, a raven. Such an evil being, no wonder you were named after it." Slade began to chuckle after his statement and Raven lost all control. Minuets later, the first thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was silence. Slade wasn't laughing anymore, he wasn't laughing anymore..._

_The rest my friends, as you already know, is history._

* * *

After her confession, Raven glanced over at her robot friend. Cyborg was pale and his eyes seemed to be glossed over with a faraway look, he was thinking. 

After a minute, or two, he looked at her. "So...what are those things?" He pointed at the white and ebony balls of light that were still hovering above her palms. Raven took in a shaky breath before wetting her lips and closing her eyes.

"Well..."

* * *

**Ok, i know i know, it was shorter than the last, and i am sorry, but...my parents say its "Get off time"....so i didnt have much of a choice. Anyways, i'm sry it was shit...but i'll fix it with the next chap or something....lol....anywho...i hope it wasn't too bad...Review Please!**


	14. The Burden of Destiny

**Blinding Light, Save Me From My Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 14: _The Burden of Destiny_** **(revised)**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song: _(Can't Get My) Head Around You_**

**By: The Offspring**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DONT**_ OWN TEEN TITANS, _**OR**_ (Can't Get My) Head Around You! SO _**DONT **_SUE ME!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

**Author's note_: To all of you who had read this chapter before it was revised, i hate to say it, but you need to read it this way, because i added onto it...and its not so much of a cliffy so... yeah...soo sorry about it...maybe you can just skim it, i dono...maybe it would be better if you read it. Anyway, sorry about everything, and taking up your time. Read On._**

* * *

"Well..." 

Raven stopped herself from continuing, her mind a jumble of unanswered questions. Could she _really_ tell Cyborg such a personal memory? Could he even grasp the meaning of it all? She sighed, figuring that it really didn't matter if he understood or not. He wanted to know and she needed to tell _someone_.

Running the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, Raven stared at the two balls of light in her hands.

_'Here goes everything.'_

A moment later, violet eyes switched to glowing depths of white fire. The mirror on the far wall began to quiver, the walls began to shake.

Cyborg's eyes glanced around the room nervously before glancing back at Raven. The stars that had sat above her palms seemed to have absorbed into the hands themselves. Slowly, Raven rose her hands, the tips of her ring and pinky fingers were pressed to her palms by her thumbs. Yet her fore and middle fingers pointed in his direction, all four tips glowing either black or white. The next thing he knew, she had pressed the ignited tips to his temples and his vision was blinded. Ebony and alabaster raced through his mind, each color swirling together. Cold shivers began to race through his spin as human forms began to take shape in the gray surroundings.

* * *

**_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Even though I try I can't get my head around you..._**

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny?" he heard Raven ask, her voice was dipped in venom and some of the poison seemed to leek into himself. He began to feel more cold than before.

"I believe..." He started to reply but stopped short. His voice sounded far away at first, almost as though he was shouting down to himself from the top of a mountain. It was eerie and unsettling, it bothered him to say the least. Still, he made himself continue, believe that his answer might hold some importance to the conversation, "I-I believe that yourself, and only yourself, choose the path of your life."

Raven smirked at his reply, her white orbs glimmering in the darkness as she stared at his skin hooded eyes.

"Well, the people of my heritage, think otherwise. They believe that everyone has a destiny, a certain way they _must_ live their life, a certain way they _must_ die." Raven's voice came out as an unnatural hiss, every word that rolled off her tongue laced in pain and hatred, "This belief came from the words of Zinthose. Our highest god, the one who wrote the Book of the Night."

* * *

**_...Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, I beg it's me..._**

* * *

She stalled her past's story for a moment, the fingers pressed to Cyborg's temples beginning to glow brighter.

"The Book, is filled with every myth and legend that had ever came across our race. Including the _precious_ prophecy that has haunted me my entire life." With the ending of her sentence, a sudden wave of power shot from her body and into Cyborg's head.

* * *

**_...Even though I try I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too..._**

* * *

Colors began to swirl inside his mind. Red, orange, blue, green, every color he had every seen danced before his closed eyes. And, almost as though someone wiped an eraser across the hues, all was white. Suddenly, something akin to a home movie began to play over the bleached background. It seemed to be a baby, half formed, still inside its mother's womb.

Raven, who had watched Cyborg's face twist with different emotions at the new sensations that had raped his brain, parted her lips and continued.

"The prophecy that I have just spoken of states that two children, one boy, one girl, will be born, each '_blessed_' with a great purpose. One, will be called the Conveyer of Morality, the other, the Angel of Darkness."

Cyborg watched as two new invading form entered his vision of the unborn. The alien objects, were two lights of power, one was white, the other, black. Slowly, they circled the infant, seeming to acknowledge it, before flying into its undeveloped eyes. The large black orbs glowed white for a moment before vanishing. An instant later, the entire premature body was shining with an alabaster brilliance.

Raven, who was sending the images to Cyborg from her own brain, knew the nature of this child immediately. This baby was her brother.

"When the children are born, they are to be named after the bird that accompanies the mother at the birth."

Colors, once again, swirled before Cyborg's eyes until the image of a newborn baby in its mother's arms appeared. A sparrow sat atop the woman's shoulder.

"My brother, was first born." Raven stated bitterly, her eyes narrowing as the same image ran through her own mind. She scanned the woman carefully before switching attention to the man beside her. Trigon, her father.

Swirling colors illuminated the Goth and robot's vision once again before the vision of another unborn baby adorned the white background. Just as before, two lights, each color the exact opposite of the other, circled the child before flying inside its eyes, only this child shone with ebony light.

Raven's eyes narrowed as she recognized this infant as herself, "I, was born second."

* * *

**_...All you're faking, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up  
Shows you're aching, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up..._**

* * *

More swirling colors before the image of a baby holding a raven in her tiny hands filled both's sights.

Raven sighed heavily and removed her fingers, the stars of light once again returning to a hovering position above her palms. Cyborg's mind went blank instantly after the connection was broken. He sighed, his empty mind filling quickly with questions, he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. How was he suppose to understand this girl beside him?

"So, let me get this strait. Your suppose to be the Angel of Darkness right? Umm, well...ok...I guess that sort of makes sense."

Raven shot him an angry glare, her eyes still shining with white power. She moved her attention to the stars above her hands. Sighing, she watched them sink back into her palms. Slowly, she did as she did before and placed the tips of her middle and forefingers to his temples.

The next image that filled Cyborg's mind, was that of two children, one boy, one girl. The young male appeared to be about the age of 11, while the girl looked around 8. Behind the boy, stood a smiling man whom Cyborg had never seen before...or had he?

"**S**corpion**L**eger**A**drian **D**io **E**lixir." Raven whispered the name with shear and absolute disgust, venom in her eyes, hate in her black heart. Keeping tight control on herself, not to mention Rage, Raven stole a glance at Cyborg. He seemed deeply confused, Sighing softly, she parted her pale lips, "Form another name with the first letters of each part of the name I just gave you."

Cyborg did as he was told, his eyes going wide when he realized exactly who the man was,

* * *

**...Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Lettin' you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me...**

**

* * *

**

"Slade."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes, emitting another power surge to run through her body into his mind. A group of men in black cloaks formed in Cyborg's mind's eye.

"Just as you know what I am, so did others. Many were afraid of me, and tried desperately to make me _'disappear'_," Raven sighed sadly, her eyes tearing, "They would often storm our home, powers blazing, insanity burning in their eyes. At those times, my mother hid me inside my mind."

* * *

**_...I never really know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you..._**

* * *

Closing her eyes, Raven let out a small sob as the next image began to place itself in their minds. There, in murderous shame, laid a dead woman. Her blue eyes were blank and cold, her violet hair a tangled mess, her mouth parted in a silent scream.

"My mother." Raven whispered softly, her eyes reopening slowly. A dark tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. _Stay strong, stay strong._

"What happened to her?" Cyborg asked quietly, eyes moving behind closed lids.

* * *

**_...All you're feeling, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up  
Shows you're breathing, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up..._**

* * *

"She died...at my hands." Raven replied coldly as she pulled her hands away. Cyborg opened fearful eyes and looked over at her. His breathing was shallow and ragged, partly from the things he had just witnessed and partly from the fear that was welling inside his chest. The stars, once again, adorned the area above Raven's palms.

"These lights, Cyborg, are a reflection of my soul." Raven slowly removed her hands from beneath the stars and watched as they fused together. The ebony one seemed to be devouring the other. "The prophecy has begun to take shape."

* * *

**_...Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me  
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you..._**

* * *

Cyborg watched the two in one light flicker slight before it began to dull. After a few moments, the black and white star had fully faded away.

"You must let me go Cyborg."

He glanced over at her, a frown forming on his lips. He finally understood. The girl that he thought of like a sister was beside him, scared as a mouse standing before a cat, and he couldn't help her. The very knowledge of this fact was killing him.

"I already said that you could leave." Cyborg replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. Raven smiled before closing her eyes, her head shaking from side to side.

"So naive.." She whispered lightly, her boots making a soft clicking sound on the tile as she stood, "What I mean, is that you must let our friendship go...forget about me."

Cyborg's eyes truly narrowed after she said this, and in the darkness he stood and reached out to her, his fingers wrapping around one of her upper arms.

"What's going on Raven?" The urgency in his voice was unmistakable and Raven felt a piece of her heart fall away.

"The end of my destiny is not written, but I already know how it _must_ end. Cyborg, my brother, I am going to die." At the end of her sentence, the door magically swung open and she pulled away from him, her form almost instantly disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

**_...The cut's getting deeper, Yeah  
The hill's getting steeper, Yeah..._**

* * *

Cyborg stared at the spot where he had last been able to see her, the hall light reflecting in his eyes. She had just called him her brother...and...she had just signed her resignation on life. It wasn't fair. Not to him, not to the team, and especially, not to her. Raven didn't deserve this. He had known her for a long time, and in no way had she ever seemed evil.

Well... ok, maybe a _few_ times, but that was only after her episode with Slade, only after her brother had been mentioned. It was then that the truth dawned on him. Raven had hurt them, to save them.

* * *

**_...I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you..._**

* * *

Anger boiling through his veins from his acts of foolishness, Cyborg stormed out of the Interrogation Room and marched upstairs to his bedroom. Right before he entered his room, the sound of a heart wrenching wail hit his ears. _Raven._

* * *

_**...I can't get my head around you...**_

* * *

Cyborg spun on his heal and ran down the stairs, his heart racing. His ears picked up the sound of his fellow titans running behind him. They rounded the next corner on the right, each heading in the direction the felt the scream came from. The entrance to the tower. Four pairs of eyes took in the sight of a crying Raven on her knees, her head tilted up at the strange man that stood before her. Eight feet screeched to a halt about ten feet behind the Goth girl.

* * *

**_...I can't get my head around you..._**

* * *

A cold wind from the outside world blew through the open door and raged across their bodies. As the pressure pushed air dried Raven's watery eyes out, it's icy edge nipped at the tear streaks that adorned her pale face. She gazed at the one in front of her. It had been 6 years cense his death, cense the day she had left her planet behind. And yet here he was, standing before her in all his glory. No, it couldn't be, she saw him die, she saw the blood, felt the pain. No, it had to be a dream.

* * *

**_...I can't get my head around you..._**

* * *

"Wake up, please...wake up." She half whispered, half whimpered sadly, new tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt fingers grip her chin softly, before her head was tilted up in his direction. Her violet eyes instantly locked onto his blue ones.

"Raven..." His voice was soft and angelic, and that's what Raven guessed he must be. An angel sent down to haunt her, to bring back the most painful part of her past.

**_

* * *

_**

**_...I can't get my head around you._**

* * *

"No.." She spat half heartedly, her eyes searching his, "Your dead."

She watched as the man known as Crow smirked and nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

**_Through Icy Warm Air and Loud Silence, A Quiet Shout Rings True..._**

**_"Father, why have you forsaken me..."_**

* * *

**Yay! I fixed it! happy day! i am so sorry about before, and for you people who had to read this one twice, i am truly sorry! anyways...i'm sorry i couldn't get the next chap up tonight, forgive me. It will be up tomorrow! Promise! Until then, i hoped you enjoyed and review please!**


	15. A Strange Twist

**Blinding Light, Save Me From My Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 15: _A Strange Twist_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DON'T**_ OWN, YOU _**DON'T**_ SUE!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

**Author's Note: _Hey all, for all of you who read chapter 14 when it was not revised, _DO NOT_ read this chapter until you re-read chapter 14, otherwise you will be deeply confused. Anyways, this chap will be slightly off course, I felt a need to lighten the mood slightly with a bit of humor, but don't worry, action will come back in, the story line is not dropped, anyways, I hope you like, Read and Review Please! _**

**_P.S. I would like to say Thank you too all of the reviewers who informed me of my little "Sparrow/Crow" mistake, i do appologize!_**

* * *

Word collapsing, ebony raping her mind, life feeling far away, Raven stared up at the one in front of her. Her normally bland violet eyes holding the look of utter disbelief.

"Crow..."

"Raven...please, stand up." His voice was soft as he extended a hand to help her, a smile gracing his face. Raven's eyes saddened slightly before she accepted his offer and was tugged to her feet.

"Come..." He ordered as he pulled her away from the door. Instantly, they came face to face with the rest of the Titans.

"Guys..." Raven started in monotone, her eyes locked on the one who was pulling her, "I...uhh.."

Before she could finish, the group parted, giving them a walk way, and Cyborg waved them through. Raven gazed at him before nodding a slight thank you and pulling her old friend in the direction of the living room.

Beast Boy glanced up at Cyborg and arched an eyebrow,

"Who's that dude?"

Cyborg rolled his real eye and headed in the direction that Raven had. Beast Boy raised his other eyebrow in confusion. "What?" It was then that the changeling noticed he was alone,

"Hey wait up guys!"

When Raven reached the living area, she shoved Crow down onto the couch and stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. At this point, the rest of the Titans took the opportunity to fill the rest of the furniture with themselves behind the pair.

"Now...why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Crow just smiled and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the knees of his spread legs.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger in his direction.

"From the beginning."

Crow just smiled larger and leaned back, blue eyes flicking up towards the ceiling, "Well...lets see, I was born on th-"

"Cut the wise act Crow."

He simply sighed and switched his attention back to the girl before him. She looked like she was doing well, but he already knew looks could be deceiving. He noticed her face was masked in that famous bland shell, just as it used to be, but her eyes held a certain difference.

The Raven he had grown up with, had always put on the act of being distant and fearless, not caring about her actions, always looking out for herself, yes, Raven had been quite the young lady. But the girl before him, seemed afraid, deathly afraid, and he knew the reason why. Shaking his head, he parted his lips.

"Raven, your mother and I, faked my death."

After the hearing of that sentence, Raven didn't know if she would ever be able to breathe again. Her hands gripped her sides from their places beneath her arms.

"It was necessary I assure you." He added, his voice mellow and soft. Raven was oddly comforted.

"Why?" Was all the Goth girl could muster, her eyes searching his for answers. Crow sighed and crossed his own arms.

"Simple, to keep you alive."

Now Raven was extremely confused, her left eyebrow had begun to twitch with annoyance. What did all this mean?

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her mind praying for the answers she needed.

"Raven, there are things about that prophecy that you don't know."

"Well then tell me." She replied shortly, her patience wearing away. Crow smiled and shook his head,

"I can not say, it is not my destiny to help you any more then I have."

Raven could feel her heart pump faster at the mention of destiny. How she despised that word.

"Fine." She spat before taking a seat beside him, her eyes curious, "..But then, why did you come back?"

Crow smirked and shrugged, his hands moving around so that they cushioned the back of his head.

"It's your birthday next week."

Raven rolled her eyes before tugging her hood onto her head, "I had a birthday last year too, and even the year before that."

Crow smirked, "Yeah, but this year, your going to be 17, and that's something special."

Raven sighed and glanced around the room at her fellow team mates. All, with the exception of Robin, had their mouth's wide open.

"Ohhh Friend RAVEN!" Starfire sang, her mind obviously forgetting about the previous night, "You did not inform us of your day of birth!"

Raven cast an angry glare at her friend, who only smirked in reply, "Yeah..."

Crow smiled brightly before glancing at all of Raven's other friends. The Goth girl took this moment to look at him, really look at him.

His hair had grown longer, and he kept it tied back in a small ponytail. His face had matured as he was strikingly handsome. His eyes, the same majestic blue, peered out beneath thick lashes. He was, truly, a sight to be seen. Raven shifted her eyes and noticed the resemblance between his and her brother's uniforms was uncanny. The only difference was that Crow's was red where Sparrow's was gray.

Sighing slightly, Raven switched her gaze to his large smiled and realized how much she envied him. She had always known that Crow, unlike herself, could control his emotions no problem, so, he had no problem expressing them. A large bitter scowl placed itself over her face.

"Hey!" Crow shouted happily, his eyes glinting with an unknown emotion, Raven could only guess it was excitement, "What do you say we celebrate?"

Beast Boy rose an eyebrow suspiciously, "Celebrate what?"

Crow chuckled before leaning forward, his eyes smiling along with his mouth, "I mean, celebrate my return, we'll all go out."

Raven felt her stomach drop as she caught Crow glance at her with the word 'all'.

_'Damn.'_

Starfire squealed with delight before jumping out of her chair. "We shall all go to the club of the dance!"

Crow smiled and stood, "Then its settled." Glancing down at Raven, he frowned, "Your not going to wear that."

Raven's jaw dropped, "What?"

"You," Crow smirked, "Are going to come with me. I'll find you, _something_ to wear"

Raven mentally gulped as her friend pulled her to her feet and tugged her out of the room.

The remaining Titans cast confused looks at each other before shrugging and heading towards the room. Starfire skipped the whole way.

**

* * *

**

**Well...there ya go...hehe...I love Crow, he's so...so....so easy going...Poor Raven, anyways, I hope this chapter wasnt that bad, I think this one, and the next, are extreamly important, anyways Review Please!**


	16. It's Just A Thought, Only A Thought

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

**Chapter 16: _It's Just A Thought, Only A Thought_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song: Life For Rent**

**By: _Dido_**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DON'T**_ OWN ANYTHING, YOU _**DON'T**_ SUE FOR ANYTHING!_

**(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)******

**

* * *

**

**...I haven't really ever found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it...**

* * *

Wide violet eyes mocked the mirror before them, the face they belonged to contorted in shock. Why had she let Crow take her shopping, of all people. The outfit he had chosen was anything but her style. Grumbling softly, Raven glanced down at the clothes that adorned her slim figure.

Black leather pants hugged her upper thighs tightly, accenting the curves of her hips perfectly. A silver belt wrapped around her waist, the buckle undone, giving her a laid back sort of appeal. Raven smirked slightly, so maybe the pants weren't that bad, but the shirt was her killer.

It was a metallic sapphire blue, gleaming in the dim light of her room. The shirt was, basically, the sapphire cloth itself, its only means of support being a simple chain hooking from one side of the shirt, around her back, before clipping to the other side. The halter completed with another silver band that looping around her neck, letting the blue cloth hang down her front in a v-shape.

_

* * *

**...I apologize that once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind, that your heart ain't exactly breaking...**_

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes and stared at her face. Her lips, were covered with a clear coat of lip gloss, and her eyes were done in black liner. Dangling from each of her ears was a, their color matching that of her shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and held up a chopstick style silver hair clip. She had left a few stray strands of her violet hair hand around her face, giving it a framed look. Raven smiled.

Crow had said she looked like a vixen, and that she would tempt every man they ran into. She had simply rolled her eyes at his remark. At that point he produced the things that would be buckled to her feet for the night.

Her shoes, if you could call them that, were nothing but a heal and black straps. The thin pieces of cloth wound around her feet before connecting to a large silver buckle above her ankle.

Raven didn't know if she would even be able to make it to the place, dressed as she was. Deciding that maybe that was a good thing, she looked away from the mirror, her glossed lips turned downward in a pretty pout.

Who was she trying to fool? She wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff, she wasn't Starfire. A scowl crossed her face. As much as Raven hated to admit it, she wasn't a 'girly' girl. She was more of a tomboy, well no, that wasn't entirely true either. She was more of just a regular, none classy, none exciting girl. Or, in a simpler version, boring. She was the type of girl who was, well, just there.

_

* * *

**...It's just a thought, only a thought...**_

* * *

Sighing softly, Raven trudged over to her bed, tripping slightly on her heals, before plopping down on the edge of her bed. Here she was, almost 17, and she still had no idea how to be a woman. Propping her elbows onto her knees, Raven laid her head in her hands, and for the first time in a month, she thought about something other than her brother.

Why would Robin ever want one such as herself when he could have someone like Starfire? She knew that after her little act of non-caring on the roof, the two would eventually begin to grow close. She had really messed up.

It was at that moment, in which Raven wanted to curse the Fates. But, deciding that, that wouldn't be a really good idea, she simply shrugged and blamed her father.

_

* * *

**...But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine...**_

****

* * *

Trigon had always been the means of her unhappiness, _always_. He had never _once_ thought of her like a daughter, that was why, when she was a child, she was forced to call him 'sir'. Narrowing her eyes in anger, Raven glared at the body mirror before her. Sparrow had always been Trigon's favorite, but, then again, wasn't that suppose to be they way things went. After all, no one favors evil.

Shaking such thoughts from her head, the Goth alien sighed and wondered if she could still escape the celebration party. Why should she go anyway? She didn't dance, she didn't like being around a bunch of people, she didn't even like the music that they normally played in such places as the one they were headed for. Why, in the name of Zinthose, should she possibly go to this party?

'For Crow.'

Raven scowled and muttered a few choice words at her conscious. She knew he wanted to go basically to have a good time with her, just like the old days.

_

* * *

**...I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea...**_

* * *

Sighing, Raven stood and walked, carefully, back over to the full mirror, wanting to catch another once over at herself.

...To travel the world alone and live more simply.  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream,  
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_

* * *

**...It's just a thought, only a thought...**_

* * *

The noise startled the Azarathion girl and she tipped her head in the direction of the door.

"Come in." She said emotionlessly, her eyes bored and dull. Cyborg poked his head into her room.

"Ready to...go...." He trailed off when he took in the new look of his fellow comrade, "Whoa. Raven? Is that you?"

Raven let out a frustrated breath before glaring at the robot boy.

"Funny." She muttered before sighing and walking over to the door he was peeping through, "Lets go." She said monotonously before passing him and heading down the hall.

_

* * *

**...But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy,  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get,  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine...**_

* * *

Cyborg arched an eyebrow at Raven's bland attitude before shrugging it off and closing her door, his feet heading off in the same direction she just went.

Once Raven reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes passed over each of her friends. Noticing that the only one of them who was dressed like normal was, well, the robot boy behind her.

Starfire, was settled into in a high cut red dress, the material of which, sparkling in the light. Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, two diamond studs placed in her ears. Her orange tinted skin shone brightly against the rosy red of her painted lips. Her green eyes accented beautifully by the pink color that adorned their lids. Raven smiled inwardly, the Tamaranian girl simply looked gorgeous.

Switching violet eyes to Beast Boy, Raven took in his attire. The green boy was dressed in a blue button-down shirt, naturally, none of the buttons were buttoned, the open shirt revealing a white undershirt. He wore plain baggy jeans, with a black belt holding them up. Unfortunately, the belt didn't work that wonderfully, and allowed the pants to hang down slightly low, admitting a peek of red-checkered boxers to show. Raven shook her head. _Typical male_.

Crow, she noticed, wore an outfit of leather. Leather pants, leather jacket, leather shoes. The works, the only thing that wasn't cow hide, was the red undershirt that he wore beneath his jacket. The Goth girl smirked before her eyes caught the appearance of the one whom she had shared her first kiss with.

Robin laid back in his seat, his arms spread over the back of the couch lazily. The red button down t-shirt he wore was, unlike Beast Boy's, buttoned all the way down, spare a few on the bottom and top. The unbuttoned areas revealed a glimpse of the yellow undershirt he wore. One side of his open red shirt was tucked under the black material of his baggy jeans loosely, a long piece of black leather wrapping under the belt loops, and remaining unbuckled in the front. Raven lifted her eyes to his face. His pale lips were closed, looking both invitingly soft and warm. Catching herself, Raven shook such thoughts from her mind and continued upward. His beautiful green eyes were closed and hidden behind his mask, black spiky hair falling across them slightly.

_

* * *

**...While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down,  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try,  
Well how can I say I'm alive?...**_

* * *

The Goth girl could feel her heart begin to beat faster as she gazed at him. A moment later she was, thankfully, pulled from her trance by the sound of Starfire's voice.

"Friend Raven! You look absolutely glorious!" The Tamaranian exclaimed loudly, clasping two perfectly manicured hands together and placing them beside her face. Green eyes wide with wonder.

_

* * *

**...If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine...**_

* * *

A slight blush creeping upon her cheeks, Raven closed her eyes and smiled a large fake smile.

"Yeah..."

_

* * *

**...If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine...**_

* * *

"Woah!" Beast Boy shouted, his eyes wide as they could go, "Rae, you look hot!"

Raven bit her lower lip. She _so_ did not need this at the moment. She turned pleading eyes to Crow, who only winked, a small smirk placed on his face.

Robin opened one eye, and gazed anonymously at the ice queen by the stairway. She looked amazing to put it simply. She glowed like a goddess and Robin, found himself ensnared in her spell. Shaking his head, the Boy Wonder forced himself to look away, memories of the previous night coming back to him. Yeah, she was a goddess alright, a demon disguised as one anyway.

Crow glanced around before parting his lips, "Are we ready then?" Five heads nodded in reply and he smiled, "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

**I am soooooooo...sorry that this chapter was sooo boreing, i did not intend for it to be so...it just sorta happened...i am really sorry! the next one will be better, i promise! Even though it was bad, Review please.**


	17. Fearful Dancing

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 17: _Fearful Dancing_**

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Song: Hit That

By: _The Offspring_

DISCLAIMER: _I _**DON'T**_ OWN ANYTHING, YOU _**DON'T**_ SUE FOR ANYTHING!_

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

The night was slightly chilly as the group of talented teens walked down the road. Street lamps glared down at them, their false lights dim and yellow. Raven glanced up, her eyes roaming past the light producers and locking onto the balls of gas that burned brightly in the dark sky. Orion, The Big Dipper, and even The Mighty Bull filled her sights and she, oddly, felt at peace. It wasn't until she bumped into something hard that Raven came back crashing back into reality.

Lifting her set of violet eyes, Raven looked up at the object that she had smacked into, only to see a pair of glowing eyes staring down at her.

Robin.

"Sorry." She said quietly, her voice emotionless as ever. Robin only blinked before facing away from her again.

"We are her!" Starfire spout off to the team as the Raven walked around the Boy Wonder to get a better look. An building looking long abandoned stood before her.

"Here?" She asked blandly, one eyebrow arched with curiosity.

Starfire glanced down at her, her green eyes sparkling with joy. "Yes. This is the place of dancing."

Raven shook her head and watched as the red head marched up to the building's entrance. Reaching a delicate hand out, the Tamaranian wrapped her fingers around the handle and pulled the door open. A moment later, Starfire was gone, disappeared through the small entrance.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Raven walked up to the door and followed Starfire's actions. The next thing the Azarathion knew, she was standing behind a her red headed friend, and in front of a large, muscular, mean looking man. Raven turned worried eyes up to the girl in front of her.

Starfire just smiled and told the man exactly who her and her comrades were. Instantly, he opened the red door to his right.

"Go on in." He muttered gruffly. Starfire smiled wider and nodded. "Thank you friend," and once again, she was gone. Raven turned dumbfounded eyes to the rest of the team that had just walked in behind her, before shrugging and following her fellow female Titan.

The music that hit Raven's ears was loud, no, loud was an understatement, the music was deafening. The sound waves crashed against her body, emitting a thudding feeling to fill her form. Even the floor beneath Raven's feet rattled from the immense volume. A few seconds later The Goth girl felt the volume bearable for her ears. She realized then that she knew the song that was bombarding the building.

****

'The winds of fortune,

Don't blow the same...'

She smiled slightly before glancing around the room. The walls, she now noticed, were painted black, equally painted stars adorning them here and there. It was a true and beautiful mockery of the night. Raven glanced up at the ceiling, and saw a full harvest room glaring down at her. For a moment, she truly believed that, that moon was real, that the place she was in actually had no ceiling. But after further, not to mention closer, inspection, Raven realized that the realistic moon was no more than a spectacular paint job. It was then that she noticed that one of her hands was in someone's grasp.

****

'She had to get out,

and make a change...'

Looking over to her side quickly, Raven met the blue of Crow's eyes, before witnessing the wicked smile that played on his face.

"Come on Rae, let's dance." And with that, he began pulling her towards the dance floor. Raven's eyes went wide with panic and she desperately wrapped her free hand around Crow's own assaulting one, trying to pull herself free of his hold. When her attempts proved to be futile, Raven switched to pleading.

****

'She had a kid now,

but much to young...'

"Please Crow, I don't, I _can't _dance, I-"

"Don't be silly Rae, no one _can _dance."

Raven bit her bottom lip, and once again, tried to free herself from her friend.

****

'That baby Daddy's,

out having fun...'

Before she could succeed however, Crow already had them on the dance floor, not to mention her back pressed tightly against his chest.

****

'He's saying,

I'm on a roll,

With all the girls I know...'

"Relax." He whispered softly, his warm breath brushing against her naked neck.

"How can I do that?!" She snapped back, her voice cold, "You know what dancing does to me!"

Crow only chuckled, "Yes, I do. But I also know that you used to enjoy it."

"That was before I learned what a danger it could be!" She replied defensively as he wrapped his fingers around both of her sides.

****

'His baby momma,

she aint so slow,

he's saying,

I'm on a roll,

with all the girls I know.'

Crow shook his head, "That only happened because Sparrow was making you angry."

Raven sent him an evil glare, which he chose to ignore, "Crow, last time I almost blew up my entire home, I don't want t-"

"You wont, trust me on this Rae, just relax and have fun."

****

'I know you wanna hit that,

I know you wanna hit that,

hit that!...'

Raven took a deep breath before letting her body move with the beat. Crow watched her for a while, his hands slipping from her form, his mind entranced by the fluidity of her movement.

Raven's small feet never once moved from their place on the floor as she played the beat. Her dancing was entirely in the hips, swaying and sashaying to the beats that rolled out of the speakers.

****

'All the world is gettin with, I say,

Consequences are a lot, but hey,

That's the way things go!'

Raven ran one of her hands up her torso and clasped the area of bare skin between her neck and shoulder, the movement rustling some of her shirt upward slightly.

Snapping out of the trance she seemed to hold over him, Crow placed a hand on each of Raven's hips and moved with her.

****

'What was a family,

Is now a shell.

We're raising kids now,

who raise themselves.

Sex is a weapon,

It's like a drug.

It gets him right into that,

grave that he just dug.'

Raven smiled, her eyes closed, and ran the hand, that had been clamped to her naked skin down her chest absently. It continued down slowly before running across her stomach and placing itself atop the hand of Crow's that currently sat on her hip.

****

'She's saying,

I'm on the run,

I'm chasing guys for fun.

Her baby daddy,

It ain't his only one...'

Crow swung Raven around to face him and placed his hands right above her flowing hips. Gripping her thin sides, he moved a leg of his between her two and pressed their bodies closer together. The movements of the Azarathions growing wild and smoother as the beat intensified.

****

'She's saying,

I'm on the run,

I'm chasing guys for fun.

I know you wanna hit that,

I know you wanna hit that,

hit that!'

Raven opened her violet eyes suddenly, a wide smile crossing her face as she wrapped one arm around Crow's neck, the other laying at her side. Her body continued moving with him. It was funny, around this old friend of hers, Raven felt so safe, so secure, that it almost scared her. Shrugging the thought off, she continued to rock to the beat, dipping down lower with the one she was dancing with.

****

'Well it winds up,

broken up,

really such a shame.

But why not,

take a chance,

everything's a game.

And it don't stop,

hooking up,

nothing's gonna change.

The more he's trying,

the more he's buying!'

The heat in the room intensified as the large group of dancing people continued to move, the beat rocking their minds as much as their bodies. The scent of beer, cigarettes and cheep cologne filled Raven's nose as she inhaled quickly, the speed of her dancing accelerating. Perspiration sparkled around the jewel on her forehead, not to mention under her eyes as her form raced with the music.

****

'He's says,

I'm on a roll,

with all the girls I know.

His baby momma,

don't need to know.

He's saying,

I'm on a roll,

with all the girls I know,

I know you wanna hit that,

I know you wanna hit that,

hit that!'

Robin stared down at the pair dancing friends from an upper balcony, his face reflecting shear awe. He watched Raven's body move with the music perfectly, her curves heightened in the flashing lights and cigarette smoke. He didn't know Raven could dance so well, then again, he didn't really know much about her at all. With that thought roaring inside his brain, Robin headed off in the direction of the bar, his tongue calling out for a coke.

****

'All the world is getting with, I say,

consequences are a lot, but hey!

That's the way it,

That's the way things go!'

The song ended quickly, as though someone just snapped it off. Raven and Crow, both breathing deeply, pulled away from one another and he smiled.

"Ya see, I told you."

Raven rose an unamused eyebrow before rolling her eyes and heading off in the other direction.

"Where ya going?!" Crow called out loudly as a new song took over the dance floor. Raven looked over her shoulder and yelled, "To get a drink!"

A simple 'ok' was her only reply as she dodged around dancing couples, her body in search for something to drink.

**

* * *

Well...thats that...and yes people THIS IS A ROBIN/RAVEN FIC, SO DON'T WORRY! deep breath they will come up in the next chap...but things are kind angry between them right now so...yeah....this chap was needed...and this whole section is taking much longer then i wanted it too so I'm sry, bear with me. Anyways, hope this chap wasn't as bad as the last one, Review please!**


	18. Trouble A'Brewin

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

**Chapter 18: _Trouble A'brewin_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song: You Know Your Right**

**By: _Nirvana_**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**DON'T**_ OWN ANYTHING, YOU _**DON'T**_ SUE FOR ANYTHING!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Sweating bodies swarmed around Raven as she desperately tried to make her way through the crowd. The scent of stale cigarettes and beer leaking off of each male and female form she passed. With her mind wondering why people would allow themselves to become such a mess, Raven finally found a clearing.

Quickly walking past the last dancing couple, her eyes locked onto a bar. Jars containing liquor of every kind lining the wall behind the tall counter.

_**'I will never bother you,  
I will never promise to.  
I will never follow you,  
I will never bother you...'**_

Sighing, she trudged over and took a seat on one of the stools that sat in front of the bar top. A tall lanky man with red hair walked over to her, his hands busy with the job of drying out a crystal glass.

_**'Never speak a word again,  
I will crawl away for good...'**_

"What'll it be?" He asked loudly, the music from the speakers raging. Raven shrugged before glancing around,

"Got a coke?" She asked emotionlessly. The man simply nodded and walked away. Letting out a sigh, Raven pushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind an ear, unaware of the tall figure that took a seat next to her. White glowing eyes stared at the Goth girl curiously as she awaited her drink.

After a few moments, the hair on the back of Raven's neck prickled from the sensation of being watched. Cocking her head to the side, she locked violet eyes with jade. The bartender chose that moment to come back and set her drink down.

_**'I will move away from here,  
You wont be afraid of fear.  
No thought was put in to this,  
I always knew it would come to this...'**_

"Hey." Raven greeted loudly, her voice trying desperately to carry over the music. Robin's face stayed blank before he looked away, ordering a drink for himself. Raven nodded to herself before turning back to face her own drink. Using her teeth to worry her bottom lip for a moment, Raven watched her coke begin to sweat, the water perspiration slowly sliding down the glass's sides.

_**'Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to feelPain, Pain, Pain...'**_

Throwing a quick glance at the Boy Wonder who had just got his order, she cleared her throat.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked hopefully, her violet eyes glinting slightly with the colored lights flashing through out the room. Robin looked over at her, drink in hand, glass rim touching his bottom lip.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stated, his white eyes leaving her violet ones once again. The bitterness in his voice caused Raven to wince slightly.

_**'You Know your Right, **__**You know your right, you know your right...'**_

Nodding her head in understanding, she looked back at her drink, one of her hands wrapping it's fingers around the wet glass.

"Robin I-"

"Save it," He spat angrily before slamming his glass down on the counter. Brown liquid splashed over the sides from the impact as a long crack began to weave its way up from the bottom. Turning angry eyes in her direction, Robin snarled, "Just contain your evil Raven or leave the team."

And with that, he walked away, leaving her shocked and feeling guilty.

_**'I'm so warm and calm inside I no longer have to hide...' **_

Finally, after paying for both her and Robin's drinks, Raven weaved through the hot crowd. Eyes glancing around the room, she found the one she was looking for. Crow was dancing happily with Starfire, the music washing over his ears.

_**'Let's talk about someone else,**_

_**Sterling silver begins to melt...'**_

Sighing, she strolled over to the pair before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Crow, I need to talk to you."

_**'Steaming soup against her mouth,**_

_**Steaming soup begins to melt...'**_

Crow nodded and said a short goodbye to his dancing partner before being pulled away. Marching them both through the club, Raven didn't stop until they stood outside, a real moon staring down at them.

"So...what's up Rae?"

"Crow, we've been friends for a long time right?"

He smiled, white teeth glimmering slightly in the moonlight,

"Since we could walk. What about it?"

Raven glanced down at her hands, thin fingers fidgeting slightly,

"Well...you know things...you know me, and well...I need help."

Crow's eyebrows narrowed in confusion,

"Rae I don't under-"

"Crow, I love him."

Rubbing his forehead in dumbfounded frustration, he arched a dark eyebrow,

"Who?"

"Robin."

"Oh."

_**'Nothing really bothers her,**_

_**She just wants to love herself...'**_

Sighing with remorse, Raven sunk to the sidewalk, her rear sitting on the ankles of her feet.

"But I messed up and now..." Taking in a shaky breath, she tilted her head up at the moon, her eyes shimmering with ebony tears, "I've lost him forever."

Crow shook his head, still confused, but trying to understand.

"Rae," He sat down by her, his head tipping in the same direction as hers, "What did you do?"

Looking away, she closed her eyes, hiding her shame,

"I hurt him."

Crow rolled his eyes and turned his head in her direction,

"Well obviously Rae, I mean co-"

"No, I mean...I _hurt _him...with my powers."

Crow's eyes suddenly went wide with understanding,

"Shit, Rae why?"

Shaking her head, she glanced back over at him,

"I think you know _why_."

Crow sighed heavily and glanced back up at the moon,

"Raven, you have to stop being afraid of him."

Anger instantly boiled through Raven's being as she fought to stand, a wave of nausea cascading over her.

"Stop being afraid!? I'm not afraid! I'm Petrified! And you would be too if you were in my position!"

Crow sighed and stood, brushing his pants off as he did so.

"Raven, you know your end is not written, and...and there's something I've gotta tell you...you see the prophecy isn't re-"

A sudden beeping sound filled the pairs ears. Eyes going wide, Raven glanced down, only to see her belt buckle blinking red.

_**'I will move away from here,**_

_**you wont be afraid of fear.**_

_**No thought was put into this,**_

_**Always knew it would come to this...'**_

The rest of the Titans chose that moment to bust out of the club, eyes locking onto the two of them instantly.

"Trouble." Robin stated quickly before motioning them all to follow him. In an instant, the whole team, plus one, were half running, half flying down the street, heading in the direction of City Hall.

* * *

**Well, there you are. Chapter 18...lol...sry it took so long, i was away, and sry sbout the cliffy, hehe. anyways, hope it wasn't really bad, review please!**


	19. Grim Reaper

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

**Chapter 19: _Grim Reaper_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Prayer: **_Lord's Prayer_**

From: **The Bible**

DISCLAIMER: _I_ **DON'T **_OWN, YOU _**DON'T **_SUE_

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

Headlights of passing cars bounced off the violet of Raven's eyes as she flew behind her team. The night had become fiercely chilly and her arms and back were lined with goose bumps. Visible breath pooling in front of her face with every exhale, she continued to fly on, her mind racing. There hadn't been any trouble since they had defeated Slade, and this new ordeal worried her greatly.

Finally reaching the main part of Jump City, the Team halted quickly, eyes widening at the scene that lay before them. Dead corpses of birds filled the streets, laid atop of windowsills, scattered over the roofs of buildings.

**_

* * *

Our Father...,_**

* * *

Raven felt her breathing cease, an icy chill washing over her body as her eyes stared, unblinking, at the massacre. Lowering her form to the ground, she took a step towards the two birds that laid a few feet from the group. Keeping her pace, she was quickly on her knees by the birds' sides. A light gasp left her lips as she placed a hand over one of them, her fingers brushing against the black feathers softly. A raven.

Glancing at the other, she felt her blood run cold, her eyes tearing ebony from fear. There, lying crippled beside the black bird under her fingers, was a robin.

**_

* * *

Who art in heaven..._**_

* * *

'No....'_

"Rae?"

She glanced up, violet meeting a pair of worried blue eyes.

"He knows." Her words were whispered, her eyes once again settling on the laying in front of her.

"Raven."

She simply shook her head, ebony tears gracing the black feathers of the raven below her. Dei sha vou suddenly hitting her square in the face, the blow was powerful.

**_

* * *

hallowed be Thy name..._**_

* * *

....Forcing herself to open her eyes, Raven blinked slightly, letting everything come into focus. Though once her vision cleared, she realized should have indeed stuck with her intuition and kept her orbs closed. Laying on its back, a few inches from her very nose, was her raven, and on its dead chest, stood a sparrow. Suddenly, the rain started to pelt her body in a heavy down pour...._

Lifting the robin into her hands, Raven stood, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. It was then that a low hearty chuckle filled her ears and recognition sent a cold shiver up her spine. Glancing around frantically, she held the robin to her chest as though trying to protect it from the death it had already tasted.

**_

* * *

Thy kingdom come..._**

* * *

"Well...look it here. Is that Crow I see?"

Raven's eyes flipped upward and her mouth opened with a soft gasp. There, sitting on top of a large statue, in all his mock glory, was her brother. Her eyes trailed over the features of the concrete object he sat upon. Cold, gray eyes under a short mass of wavy stone hair stared back at her blankly. The gaze was captivating, and she found herself getting lost inside it. After a few more moments, she managed to tare her eyes away, finally noticing the set of wings that adorned the objects inanimate back. Sparrow's black boots pressed down onto the concrete feathers disgracefully, showing that he even believed angels to be below him. Pure hate swirled in Raven depths as she glanced back up at her brother.

He simply smiled at her, dark eyes dancing in the light from the street lamps.

"Hello Raven, its been a while. Did you miss me?"

She scowled deeply, violet eyes aflame with Rage.

"Hardly." She half hissed, half spat in response, the fingers that clenched the dead bird to her chest tightening greatly.

Crow took that moments to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, his own blue eyes glaring at her brother.

"Surprised?" he asked coldly, the hand that held Raven's shoulder squeezing more protectively. Sparrow's smile grew and he jumped down, his form landing a few feet from the pair.

"No." He replied bluntly, boredom echoing in his tone. Crow scowled larger than Raven.

Sparrow smirked before glancing at the Titans behind the two. All were crouched in a fighting stance, eyes of all colors locked onto him. An evil glint shaded his black eyes as he fixed his vision upon the Boy Wonder.

"Do you know what Raven holds in her hand?" He asked cooly, his eyes smirking at the glare that made its way to him with the end of his sentence. Sparrow chuckled softly, most likely to himself, before glancing at the bird in Raven's possession.

"It's a robin." He stated, somewhat angrily before glancing back at the leader, who's masked eyes had suddenly grow wide in confusion.

**_

* * *

Thy will be done..._**

* * *

"Stop it." Raven pleaded softly, the hate in her eyes extinguished with defeat.

Sparrow glanced at her quickly, his ebony eyes flickering with the light of the moon.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked menacingly, his eyes mocking her with every word, "Your no longer anything to me."

Raven lifted heavy eyes to the sky, locking the orbs to the sight of the moon and inhaling deeply.

"Sparrow," She said, choking back a sob, "You've filled my life with nothing but tears. And you think _I_ am nothing to _you?"_

He scowled deeply at her comment before sending a sharp blow to her face. Raven's head swung violently to the side, the dead robin slipping from her grip and meeting the ground with a thud. Sparrow smirked before feeling a set of hands wrap around his neck, his turned his attention to his attacker.

**_

* * *

...on earth as it is in heaven..._**

* * *

Crow snarled, red light swirling around his fingers as he strangled the boy in his grasp. Sparrow simply smiled and pressed his hands to his assaulter chest, a wave of gray power washing from his body and into Crow's. His attack worked perfectly as Crow began to groan from pain. Sparrow was instantly released and he used the moment to send the other male Azarathion flying through the air.

Crow hit the side of a building about 100 feet away two seconds after the blow, a long groan echoing from his lips at impact. Raven let out a short cry before feeling Rage pump through her system.

Sparrow glanced at her, a large smile plastered over his face.

"Ohh come now sister," He took a step towards her, his foot crushing the carcass of the dead robin that she had dropped, "Don't be cross."

Raven scowled as he reached a hand out to touch her face, quickly, she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed angrily. He smirked, eyes mocking her once again,

**__**

Give us this day our daily bread...

"Is someone a bit cra-" He didn't have time to finish for Raven had already sent him hurdling through the air. He let out a loud cry as his back connected with the stone angel, black eyes wide with pain. He quickly shrugged the throbbing off and flew over to her, ebony eyes blazing with anger.

**__**

and forgive us our trespasses...

"Why you filthy little whore!"

He rammed his fist into her face, his knuckles connecting with her lower lip and chin, gray light propelling her form backwards about a dozen feet. Raven crashed into the ground with immense force, yet spite the pain, a smile played on her face.

She had hit him, for the first time in her life, she had hit her brother.

Sparrow smirked and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of a sword that he had brought. Unfortunately for his sister, she hadn't noticed it earlier. He walked over to her lazily, unsheathing the weapon as he did so. A moment later he was standing above her, one foot on each side of her body, blade pointing down at her chest. His lips twisted into a smirk of victory as he gazed down at her.

**__**

as we forgive those who trespass against us...

The Titans instantly sprung into attack mode and raced at the pair, each intending on saving their comrade. Robin's heart raced with adrenalin, not to mention fear. All his anger toward Raven had suddenly vanished and was replaced by guilt and worry.

'Raven...'

Sparrow was far to quick for them though, for by the time that they had taken five steps, he had already contained them inside a swirling rage of gray power. Robin felt his heart scream, anger and absolute fear welling inside his chest. In blind furry, he charged at one of the gray walls. His body collided with it quickly, the power rushing over his being before throwing him backward. He landed on his back, a throbbing pain rushing up his spine.

"No..." Robin pushed himself to his feet quickly, his heart pounding with dread. Once again, he charged at the wall, only to be thrown back harder. He got to his feet quickly, and repeated the action again, receiving the same outcome. Before he could ready himself to do it again, Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Give it up man." He ordered softly, his real eyes reflecting the sorrow that he felt. Robin felt himself begin to shake with anger, then grief. Silent sobs worked their way through his form and he fell to his knees, his hands flying up and clasping the sides of his head. Cyborg sat down beside him, his own eye beginning to water. Starfire watched her fellow Titans heartbroken, her own eyes streaming tears down her face. Beast Boy sat behind her, knees pulled to his chest, one hand hiding his eyes.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered softly before a loud sob flooded from her lips and she collapsed to knees.

Meanwhile, outside of the dome of gray light, Sparrow stared down at his sister victoriously.

"It ends here." He whispered before pushing all his energy into his arms and sending the blade through her chest.

**__**

and lead us not into temptation...

Raven cried out as the weapon penetrated her torso, the blade snapping bones and tearing through flesh. Ebony began to leak around the steel as the life of her body began to drain away. Sparrow wrapped one hand around her shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position. When he had succeeded in doing this, he rammed the rest of the steel blade entirely through her, emitting the tip of the weapon to slice through the skin of her back and stick out into the cold night air, the silver blade tainted black.

Raven made a gaging sound as ebony blood slowly began to pool inside her mouth, white teeth tinted gray. She spat once, then twice, the black liquid that would be crimson on any other person connecting to the pavement beneath her. Sparrow smirked and released the sword before backing away from her. A moment later, his form changed into that of a real sparrow, and with a final bird call, he vanished.

With his departure, the dome that contained the Titans slowly began to fade.

**__**

but deliver us from evil...

Raven's vision was slowly hazing over with darkness, her violet eyes stinging with salty tears of pain. Feeling extremely dazed, she glanced down at her chest, her chin rubbing against her collar bone as she did so. The image of a red sword hilt danced in her sights and she slowly wrapped two hands around the handle and gave it a rough tug. An immense wave of pain rapped Raven's body mercifully, causing the tears in her eyes to spill out. Taking in a round of shallow breaths, she pulled once again, this time the pain was greater, but force of the tug allowed the tip to fully receded back inside her body. A slight glint of ebony tainted silver glared up at her as she gave one final tug. The entire blade finally exited her body and Raven threw the sword. Suddenly, she felt very heavy and she allowed herself to fall backwards, her form connecting to the pavement with a hard thud.

At that moment, the sound of running feet suddenly met Raven's ears, and before she knew what was happening, a pair of glowing white eyes were staring down into her violet ones.

"Raven..."

She heard Robin whisper her name and instantly felt her heart break from the amount of guilt that resided in his voice. Suddenly, she felt him wrap strong arms around her and pull her to his chest. She sighed and cradled her head inside the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry..." He cried out softly, his arms rocking her back and forth, "I'm so sorry."

Raven felt a new set of tears roll down her checks at his words and she wrapped arms like led around his neck, her eyes locking onto his white ones.

**_

* * *

For Thine is the kingdom..._**

* * *

"I-it's ok.." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes searching his masked ones carefully. Robin shook his head and closed his glowing depths, a sob raking through his body. Raven felt her heart spilt into a million pieces, a new wave of pain suddenly making itself known to her being.

"Robin...look a-at me." She ordered softly, her voice tired and heavy with defeat. He did as he was told, white eyes staring into her own. Raven frowned.

Lifting a heavy hand to his face, she wrapped her fingers around the one of the corners of his mask and pulled, causing it to peel away. Robin's green eyes, now watery, stared down at her. She smiled.

**_

* * *

And the Power..._**

* * *

"I-I love you..." Her voice was extremely quiet, but Robin didn't care. He had heard her, even if he would have been deaf, he would have heard those words, and despite his anguish, he smiled. The tears that left his eyes afterward full of joy.**_

* * *

And the Glory..._**

* * *

"I love you too Rae." He whispered softly, a single tear rolling over his lips and down onto her own. Raven let it linger there and with the last of her energy, she lifted her face and brushed her pale, once glossed lips against Robin's. With a desire he didn't know he had, Robin pushed back with shear intensity. That kiss reflected everything inside the two, love, pain, sorrow, desire, and longing.**_

* * *

Forever and ever..._**

* * *

Raven, for once, let Happiness rein freely over her body. And for those last sweet moments of her life, she was in fact, happy. It was during that kiss that the real version of the grim reaper snuck under her eyelids. He raced through out her mind before searing down her spine and wrapping a clawed hand around her heart, with a hard squeeze, he stopped it. Finally, his fists clenched around her mixed soul and he vanished, taking her life with him. It was in that cliche fashion, that Robin's love died in his arms.**_

* * *

Amen._****_

* * *

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil..._****

* * *

Hehe...yeah.....sry if your not a Christian...really I am...but I thought it needed to be in there...anyways...NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAP! lol....not at all...and don't worry...Raven might not be gone for good....hehe....so don't stop reading, its not over! Anyways, Review Please!**


	20. Black Rose

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

**Chapter 20: _Black Rose_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song:** **So Cold__**

**By:**_ **Breaking Benjamin**_

**DISCLAIMER**_I_ **DONT **_OWNYOU _**DONT **_SUE _

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

A cold wind wound past the Titans as Robin placed Raven's body back onto the pavement, tear glistening in his eyes. So, that was it, it was all over. Good had beaten evil, darkness had finally fallen, or so it appeared.

* * *

**_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One..._**

* * *

Crow approached the group slowly, completely aware that his old friend had passed on. It was then that the true reason of why he really went to see her raced through his mind. Stopping behind a broken Robin, he parted his lips.

"I can bring her back." He stated softly, voice blank and emotionless. Robin glanced up at him, hope shining in his green eyes,

"Serious?" He asked in utter disbelief. Crow smiled and nodded before turning his back on them all,

"Just bring her back to the Tower."

And with those final words, he fazed away. Robin glanced up at his fellow Titans, tear stains evident on his face.

"Let's go." He ordered quickly before looking back down at Raven. Carefully, he wrapped one arm under the crook of her knees, the other placed under her neck. He lifted the broken form of his lover effortlessly and took of in the direction of their home, the other Titans following close behind.

* * *

**_...Hollow heroes seperate  
As they run..._**

* * *

Crow glanced down at the note he had written Raven, his eyes scanning for any errors or left out information. Finally deciding it was perfect, he signed it, grabbed the book that sat beside him and walked over to Raven's bed. He placed the book upon one of her black pillows before setting the letter on top of the book's white leather cover. Once he finished, he tossed a single red rose down onto the letter.

The second the soft scarlet flower touched the paper, it's color immediately changed. Red petals faded to black, the green stem churned too gray and at that moment, the black jewel that sat in the middle of Crow's forehead began to pulse violently. Clasping one hand over the throbbing area, he glared down at the objects covering the pillow.

* * *

**_...You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine..._**

* * *

"Destiny." He snarled before turning and traipsing over to the door. A moment later, he walked away from Raven's room forever.

* * *

When the Titans finally reached the Tower, they wasted no time before running through the doors and into the living room, only to find Crow sitting on the couch waiting for them.

The Azarathion glanced over at them, his eyes tired and heavy.

"Set her on the floor." He ordered softly while getting to his feet and pointing to the area of carpet in front of the coffee table. Robin simply nodded before immediately following the directions. Once Raven's body was settled, Crow ordered the Titans backward. The moment they were back a good ways, he dropped to his knees beside his dead friend, the pain in his forehead growing more intense. Placing each hand over her heart, Crow closed his eyes. A second later, red light was swirling around his fingers.

* * *

**_...Wise men wonder while  
Starved men die..._**

* * *

"By the power of Zinthose,

By the night that plages the sky.

I beg the lords of above,

to hear my cry.

I hand my heath to the one below,

to her, please, let my life flow."

The crimson power that flooded from Crow's fingers began to devour him and Raven both, the pain in his forehead slowly growing. Gritting his teeth against the agony, he continued to shower him and his friend with red power, red power that was quickly changing to a brilliant white.

* * *

Cyborg watched the scene in front of him unblinking, his real eye wide with discovery as Raven's voice circulated in his head.

_"You must let me go Cyborg."_

Shaking his head, he focused back on the actions at hand.

* * *

Crow let out a sharp cry as the feel of flesh peeling away from his chest began to make itself known. Blue eyes closed tightly, he kept his hands pressed tightly over Raven's heart, the pain washing over him utterly unbearable. He began to feel his body die, the heart under his palms starting to beat slowly. Opening pained eyes, he looked down, only to see a pair of violet orbs staring up at him. He smiled softly, the last of his life beginning to drain away.

* * *

**_...Show me how we end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are..._**

* * *

"P-please Raven...t-try to understand why..." And with his final words, his soul fully abandoned his body and Raven's was returned. The light that had been surrounding the two if them faded quickly and Raven let out a loud sob as Crow's lifeless form crashed down onto her. A moment later, her friends pulled the dead Azarathion off of her and had her in a tight embrace.

* * *

**_...Satisty an empty inside  
That's alright, lets give this another try..._**

* * *

"OH FRIEND RAVEN! I WAS TERRIFIED THAT YOU HAD LEFT YOUR FRIENDS FOREVER!" Starfire exclaimed loudly, her arms wrapped protectively around the Goth girl.

* * *

**_...If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry..._**

* * *

Raven didn't respond, nor did she push the Tamaranian away, she was too busy staring down at the dead boy beside her. The wound that she had suffered from now adorned his corpse and she suddenly felt sick.

* * *

**_...You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time..._**

* * *

"Your touching me." She finally stated, her tone bland and cold.

* * *

**_...Show me how we end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are..._**

* * *

"OH..." Starfire replied before releasing her hold, her green eyes searching Raven's violet ones carefully. The Goth shook her head before getting to her feet her eyes reflecting shear and absolute sorrow. Shaking her head slowly, she headed towards her room ignoring the eyes that were glued to her form as she did so.

* * *

**_...Satisty an empty inside  
That's alright, lets give this another try..._**

* * *

Robin watched her go with heavy eyes before jogging after her walking form, the need to find out exactly what was going on stirring in his brain.

* * *

**_...Show me how we end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are._**

* * *

**Well...thats that...sry this chap sucked...and was so short, and yes, i did have to kill Crow...you'll find out why later....anyways....review please!**


	21. A Dark Letter

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

Chapter 21: A Dark Letter__

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

DISCLAIMER:_ I _**DONT**_ OWN! YOU _**DONT**_ SUE!_

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

Raven was no fool, she had sensed Robin's presence behind her from the time she had first left the living room. She, just being the person that she was, chose to ignore him. Finally reaching her room, she opened her door and stepped inside. For a few moments, she waited for the reassuring click of a closing door, but it never came. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see Robin. His hands pushed against the door frame casually, each one slid slightly above his shoulders. Raven, even with the situation being what it was, felt herself lost in his beauty, but only for a moment.

"I'm sorry about Crow." Robin whispered softly, his green eyes glued to the floor beneath his feet. Raven simply nodded before turning away, her eyes instantly locking onto the new found objects atop her pillow. Arching an eyebrow, she walked slowly over towards her bed, her violet eyes never wavering from the alien entities.

"Raven?" Robin called out curiously, hollow footsteps following after her. She refused to respond, her consciousness fully focused on the articles on her pillow.

Reaching her destination, Raven placed cold fingers over the black rose that greeted her first. With violet eyes scanning the dark beauty, her slender digits wrapped themselves around the gray stem. Lifting the flower to her lips, Raven placed a single kiss on the petal closest to her mouth. The texture was smooth and cold, the very essence of the flower left its captor breathless. Pulling the rose away from her face, Raven winced as one of the thorns bit through the flesh of her center finger. Letting the flower drop to the ebony of her bed covers, she focused her eyes onto her bleeding finger. One droplet of black liquid pooled above the puncture wound and Raven felt her blood temperature drop below zero.

Shaking the ice from her form, she lifted her finger to her face and placed the cold digit inside her mouth. Her tongue quickly lapped the ebony drop away, the throbbing feeling that had unknowingly been circulating through her small finger ceased with the blood flow. Tugging the digit back through her lips, Raven focused on the fallen rose before switching her eyes towards the white piece of folded paper addressed to her. She wrapped her fingers around the letter and pulled it away from the book it sat upon, her rear soon finding resignation on her bed. With her body comfortably settled on top of her bed, Raven opened her note.

* * *

Robin stared over at her, his eyes shimmering with confusion. Why was she ignoring him? With a long sigh, he leaned against the wall farthest from her, his muscle toned back rubbing against the cold texture behind him.

* * *

_My Dearest Raven,_

_I have no doubts whatsoever that by the time you read this, I will be diseased. Don't blame yourself, for I have something to tell you. Actually...I have a few things. _

_For starters, Raven, you were right. I did not come here for your birthday, I came because I had to, it was my destiny. My meaning in life Raven, was to save you. I know what your thinking, and I imagine it goes along the lines of me being a complete fool. Well, maybe I am, none the less, I am not sorry for doing what I have. I love you Raven, I've always loved you, your like a sister to me. So, me giving my life and health to you was nothing for me to think twice about. Believe me, if I had too and if I could, I would do it again in a heart beat. _

_Now, back to the real meaning of my appearance. Well, you see Raven, it is written inside The Book. I was destined to save you, my destiny was that of a true prophecy, unlike yours. That's right Raven, your prophecy is not really absolutely true. Sure, some of it is, That's a given, but certain things aren't...._

* * *

Raven felt her heart rage inside her chest, heard her mind curse the gods and her past. Her entire existence, her fears, her knowledge, all of it, was fake.

_

* * *

_

_For starters, the fact of the raven being the bird of darkness, is a flaw. Its not true in any way. Thus, you and your brother are at an impasse. Now, your probably wondering if your brother knows this, and the answer to that question is yes. He has always known. How? Simple. Your father told him. How did your father know, well That's the not-so-easy-to-say part. Raven, Trigon changed the prophecy to what you, as well as the people of Azarath know it as._

* * *

Raven could feel her heart beating more violently as her eyes began to glow red. Rage was ripping at her insides, begging her to let her loose. Her father!

* * *

_Yes, that's right, your father re-wrote the prophecy. Zinthose's original is here: Page 14,500,689._

_Read it now._

* * *

Raven set the letter aside, anger still burning through her body, before wrapping cold hands around the large book on top of her pillow and pulling it into her lap. Quickly, she flipped to the right page and read:

_**In a year unknown, two children, one girl, one boy, will be born, both connected by blood, yet not completely related. Each child will be named after the bird that accompanies it during its birth. One will be a Sparrow, the other, a Raven.**_

_**Be warned, for one brings nothing but pain and anguish. This selected child could bring the Universe's downfall. This child could bring Armageddon.**_

_**Fear not, for that is where the other fulfills its purpose. This selected child could be the conveyer of sanctuary and bliss. It is believed that only this child can save the endless galaxies from the other's evil...from the other's darkness. This could be done by the uniting of the pair in marriage. Though this task will result in one resisting and one persisting, this quarrel will never die.**_

_**In the end it is believed that one of the young people will have to use physical force to save the lives of every being in their time frame. In the end, the pair will either unite...or one will destroy the other.**_

_**The outcome of this furious battle is not written, nor is it known. For instance: the result of this prophecy ending in disaster is distinguished by no one, and nothing.**_

_**What is factually known consists of the positive outcome. It is said that if everything ends as it should, your planet and people will be forever thought of as a high civilization. Never again will you live in the shadow of others.**_

_**Though, Be warned people of Zinthose, for one of the selected individuals is a frightful deceiver. Which person it is, will be left for you to decide, and then too discover. Now, my people, do not believe for one moment that one of these children are pure in any way, shape, or form. For that is farce. Each child will be damned, tainted by the actions of their father, whom, at that time, will hold the post of royalty.**_

**_Here ends the Prophecy: Blinding Light, Save Us From Thy Lovely Darkness._**

* * *

Raven felt nausea wash over her body, but she fought it down. Rage now beating against the hollows of her mind. Teeth gritted, she slapped the book back down upon her pillow. Her fingers automatically grasping the letter again.

* * *

_So you see Raven, it is not written that you are the evil one, yet nor is it said that your brother is either. _

_Anyways, your mother quickly found out about your father's little re-writing and instantly told me. Thus, we planned my death, both of us knowing the Prophecy of The Crow. Soon after my staged passing, your father found out about our scheme. Raven, you didn't kill your mother. Your father did._

_Rae, he entered your mind and took control of your body, thus useing you to complete the evil task of your mother's murder. Yet, he let you see yourself doing it, he let you believe that it was you. From that day on, he made it so that no one could crack inside your mind, not even himself, so that it looked as if you acted upon your own free will._

_Now, because of your father's evil actions with the prophecy and your mother's murder. You and your brother have been damned. That is why you can not express emotion. Now, I know that sounds shocking to you because your brother seems to be able to control his...well, that's because he can, to an extent at lest. So, do not fear Raven, all is not lost. You just have to find Sparrow's emotional trigger, and then, pardon my language, you can kick his ass._

_I'm sorry Raven, I'll miss you, and I hope my information will be helpful to you in the near future. Just a few final tips though, beware of your brother's tricks. Watch out for your Father's trechory. And have some fun once and awhile. Don't worry Rae, I know you'll figure out how to control your inner selves someday. Until I see you again, I bid you farewell. Take care love._

_Crow_

* * *

Raven felt her eyes burn as she finished the last of the letter. Instantly, she hated herself for showing Sorrow and quickly hid the emotion away. All she was left with, was Hate and Rage. Neither of which did she cherish. Setting the piece of paper down, she got to her feet, her violet eyes holding a faraway look.

Robin, who had been watching Raven the entire time, felt his heart stop as he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were cold and distant, her lips turned down in a large scowl. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Lifting one hand to the back of her head, Raven pulled her hair clip out, letting the violet locks fall down around her anger twisted face. She hated everything, her life, her powers, her family, but most of all, she hated herself. Glaring at nothing in particular, she turned her back on Robin, her eyes focusing on the black rose atop her ebony sheets.

She wrapped her fingers around the stem tightly, the sharp thorns bitting into her flesh. She didn't wince once at the sight of her dark blood peeking between the cracks of her fingers. Instead, she glared down at the flower with soiled hate. It was black, like her blood, like her power, like her heart. She was this flower, the flower was her. Oddly, this thought enraged her and her mind fixated itself on her father's horrible deeds.

Suddenly, and angry cry echoed through her pale lips, it's volume loud and piercing. The yell raged through out the entire room, each octave sending pieces of her possessions flying across her room. The ground beneath her and Robin's feet began to shake, and the Boy Wonder, who had attempted to take a step towards her, was throw back into the wall.

Each of Raven's books flew off of thier shelf and began to zoom around the room, assorted pages ripping from the jolting covers. Pillows, clothing, boots, writing utensils, a desk, a chair, her bed, everything, rose from the areas they adorned before flying around the room in a fit of rage. Raven inhaled deeply, her lungs filling with sweet, almost deadly, air.

"TRIGON!" She wailed loudly, the volume exceeding that of her previous cry. The window that sat in her wall exploded, showering the two Titans with shards of crystal glass. Small reflections of Raven's angry face could be made out as the shining glass pieces raced past her, black curtains following soon after.

After a few more moments of speedly flying objects, everything halted in the air. Raven inhaled and exhaled quickly, each intake of air shallow and short. With ringing clashing sounds, everything that had been defying gravity finally crashed back onto the floor. Raven calmed herself quickly, her violet eyes clamped shut.

Robin shook his head, the movement clearing his deafened ears. He glanced around, eyes wide as they took in the shambles Raven's room lied in. Her bed was propped up on its side a few feet behind the Goth girl, her books laid scattered across the floor along with the billion pieces of glass that surrounded everything.

He glanced up at Raven before, once again, making his way over to her. She snapped her gaze over to him sharply, her eyes ablaze with fire.

"Stay back." She hissed, venom seeping from her tone eerily.

"Rae..." Robin replied hesitantly, his feet halting at her order. Shaking her head, she looked away.

"Get out." She whispered monotonously, her head tilted towards the ground. Robin wanted to disobey and stay with her, but decided against it, his mind reminding him of the last time she had given him an order. Nodding slowly, he turned away and left her room, leaving her to her dark thoughts.

Raven turned her head towards her broken window, a cold chilly wind raking its way across her body. She shivered slightly as the breeze ruffled the torn blue shirt she was wearing. Carefully, she walked over the window and stared up at the night stars. A scowl quickly took her features as the balls of light glared down at her.

"Trigon." She spat angrily, the name rolling off her tongue like a disease. And millions of light-years away, her father's blood ran cold with the feeling of unconscious fear.

* * *

**Well..there you are, sorry for the wait, i've been busy with school...lol...anyways, i hope this chap wasn't too bad. Review please!**


	22. Cold

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

**Chapter 22:**** _Cold_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Song:** **Breaking The Habit**

**By:**_ **Linkin Park**_

****

DISCLAIMER:I **DONT**_OWNYOU _**DONT**_SUE _

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

Orange, Red, Yellow. Each color reflecting the irony that spread through her veins as Raven glared at the dying sun. She remembered the time in which she had thought of acknowledging the sun as beautiful. Now she only thought of it as putrid and mocking. Yes mocking, teasing the its vibrant colors, wonderful colors. The sun was glorious to all, it was angelic and awesome. Everything she wasn't. With a scowl, Raven turned away.

* * *

**_Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again..._**

* * *

Insanity.

A smirk. She let her mind skim the word, her violet eyes tinged with ice. Raven found it extremely interesting that the word "Insane" wasn't medical. No, it was a term given to people by the justice system. Bad people. People who commit terrible crimes and were punished horridly.

Another scowl, another thing to hate. Punishment. Well, Raven felt she must have been a criminal then, for why would she be constantly punished if she wasn't.

* * *

**_...I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused..._**

* * *

Punishment comes in all shapes and sizes, as does everything. It can be physical or emotional, aggravating or even painful. It can even be the punishment that makes the insanity. Life's funny isn't it.

* * *

**_...I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean..._**

* * *

With a curse Raven made her way back to the Tower, her feet crushing the pebbles beneath her feet. Who cares how things were made or what they were. It didn't matter. All she knew was that she was being punished, and because of it, she was going insane.

* * *

Things were quiet, eerily quiet as Raven glared up at the moon, the cool night air nipping at her cheeks. With the squeal of the roof door, the remaining Titans were behind her.

"Friend Raven?"

Starfire. Raven smirked before turning to look at the Tamaranian.

"Why do you sit up here alone."

With a deep breath, Raven turned back to face the moon.

"Beacause it's quiet."

* * *

**_...I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight..._**

* * *

The rest of the team stared at her, each a little uneasy. For the past two weeks, Raven had been unusually cold towards them and it was beginning to get a bit old.

"Raven, you cant keep doing this." Robin blurted, his tone sounding full of leadership. Raven snorted, mocking him, before glancing backward. Their eyes locked.

* * *

**_...Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again...  
_**

* * *

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

Her tone was cold as ice. No. Colder than ice. The octaves sent a shiver down each Titans' back.

"Come on Rae, don't be like this."

* * *

**_...I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused...  
_**

* * *

Her cloaked shoulder's hunched at Cyborg's comment, and the aurora grew increasingly more uneasy. The next few moments were a blur and the next thing they knew, Raven had Cyborg pinned up against the roof door, one pale hand wrapped around his throat.

Rage burned in her eyes as Raven tightened her grip, "I said, 'Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!'"

Cyborg choked, one robotic hand flying up and wrapping itself around her fingers. Recognition washed over her features and Raven released him, her hand jolting away as though she was burned.

* * *

**_...I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight..._**

* * *

Quiet, deathly quiet once again. A cold wind blew and Raven involuntarily shivered, her eyes wide.

"Damn..." She whispered, memories of Cyborg crashing into the livingroom wall running over her mind. Crimson liquid trailing down the plaster before disappearing behind his crumpled body. She swallowed, her feet stepping back.

* * *

**_...Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again...  
_**

* * *

"I'm sorry." It was barely audible, but the robot boy heard her and shrugged.

"Forget it."

Raven nodded, before looking away.

"Raven.."

* * *

**_...I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused..._**

* * *

Robin. With a small smile, she glanced up at him, only to see a most unwelcome person hovering behind his beautiful form.

Sparrow. With wide eyes, Raven watched the scene unfold as though captured in slow motion. Her brother pulled a purple hilted sword from his side and slid the blade past the material of Robin's uniform. Instantly, reality sped back into life and the blade was fully run through the Boy Wonder. Raven heard herself scream and Robin glanced up at her, his eyes wide and pained. Her voice choked, her ears deafened by her brother's laughter, Raven ran to he who was wounded, her eyes brimmed with ebony.

* * *

**_...I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight._**

* * *

**Well, thats that for now, sorry it took so long, and sorry so bad, i'll try harder next time! Review please!**


	23. Dark Figure

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

Chapter 23: _Dark Figure_

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_****

DISCLAIMER:I **DONT**_OWNYOU _**DONT**_SUE _

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

Dying. Dying. Dying. Dead. _**No**!_

But it was true, he was gone. Gone forever and it was all her fault. If she would have been there for him. If she wouldn't have shut her friends out. If she would have just _cared._ Raven shook her head, her eyes blinded by black tears. It didn't matter, he was gone and she couldn't change it. Still, she clutched his body to her own as she sat on the ground. A moment later, rain pelted her and her dead love's bodies. She let out a cry, her knuckles white from the intensity of her grip.

Sparrow smirked as he stared down at the pathetic scene before him. She made him sick. It was that simple. She was repulsive. With a scowl, he let his power surround the boy before wrenching him from her grip. With ease, he flung the corpse in the other direction, the limp body hitting the wet roof with a dull thump a few feet away.

Raven snapped her head in her brothers direction, her wet, violet hair clinging to her pale cheeks. Her eyes were hollowed by sorrow, yet a pang of anger burned behind them.

"What have you done." Her voice, surprisingly, was in monotone. He scowled deeply, she wasn't supposed to be collected.

"I don't answer rhetorical questions." His tone was cold and it made that flicker of rage explode into a fire. Raven's eyes flashed red and she charged at him. With shock in his eyes, Sparrow clenched his fingers around his sisters own, which were currently wrapped around his throat.

"Don't fuck around, I'm in no mood for it."

Raven's regular voice was long gone, along with her sanity as she ruthlessly choked her sibling. Her tone had been raspy and dripping with hate.

Sparrow smirked, he had always liked Rage the best out of all his sisters personalities. Raven's red eyes narrowed and her grip tightened, her fingers beginning to numb. Slowly, another set of crimson eyes began to form above the first, and Rage finally reigned supreme over her body.

"You bastard." She hissed before throwing him as far away from herself as she could. He flew a good ways, his body finally halting over the crests of the waves below him. Rage turned all four glowing eyes in Robin's direction, and the red beams softened slightly.

Wham!

She let out a grunt as her brother's shoulder connected with her chest, causing her body to go crashing into the roof door. With a loud groan, she made herself sit up, only to come face to face with her brother's sword. She gasped softly and two sets of eyes became one again. Her brother tsked.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. You should have really learned to control that one. You cant fight well at all when she takes over."

Raven scowled before spitting, the saliva landing right below his left eye. Sparrow frowned.

A moment later, Raven had two deep slits in each of her cheeks. Ebony blood ran down her face and she smiled, a breeze of air entering her mouth through the cuts. The pain was unexplainable, but she numbed it away, her eyes locked into her brothers. It was at that time, that she began to shiver violently.

Sparrow's eyes grew huge and he backed away, dropping the sword as he did so. Raven's own eyes were slitted in pain and she fell forward, her body landing brokenly on the roof. Another shiver took her body, the blade of her brother's weapon cool beneath the skin of her neck. She knew what was happening, and she was afraid, deathly afraid. With all the energy she had, she screamed for her friends to get far away. They all failed to move and she shouted again. Reluctantly, they fled.

Raven groaned in pain, her pale skin exploding with different deep wounds as she did so. Pain. Oh gods there was so much pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her teeth gritting in agony. This had only happened to her once before, and that wasn't a memory she wished to still have. With another shiver, her vision failed her. The area of her uniform and cloak that covered her back, shredded away, leaving her grayish skin visible.

The rest of the Titans, unknown to the two Azarathions, gazed in fear down at the pair. Starfire muffled a cry, Beast Boy closed his eyes in disgust and Cyborg turned away as the skin covering Raven's spine spilt and ebony blood began to seep out.

Pain. Oh gods the pain. She was crying, violently crying. She couldn't take it, it was far to much to bear. With the remaining amount of energy that she had, Raven tilted her head towards her brother, her purple, blind eyes somehow finding his. He swallowed, "Don't-!"

Raven scowled, "_You_ let it out, you deal with it." And in a violent hiss, she lost consciousness. Sparrow stepped further away from his sister, his eyes evidently fearful.

A sick crunching noise filled the air and a set of gray, transparent hands reached up from the depths of Raven's back. It sunk it's clawed fingers into her blood drenched skin before pulling the rest of its body out. And a shrill scream rapped the chilly night as a set of crimson eyes locked onto the male Azarathion.

* * *

**Sorry so short, and sorry for the evil cliffy, but i couldn't resist! hehe, this part of the fic is almost over, in fact, the next chapter will prolly be the last. If not, then the one after. Anywayz, i gotta run, byes. Review please! **


	24. Deliver Us From Evil

**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness**

Chapter 24: _Deliver Us From Evil_

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Prayer: Lord's Prayer

DISCLAIMER:I **DONT**_OWNYOU _**DONT**_SUE _

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

Fear danced in the blind night as he stared at the being before him. Black as ebony, the figure held the composure of Raven's form. Red eyes glared heatedly at him, the stare seeming as thought lost. This being did not know him, did not even recognize him. The thought was scary, deathly scary. And Sparrow was afraid, deathly afraid. 

A low, venom slicked chuckle filled his ears and Sparrow swallowed as a nasty, crimson toothed smile crept it's was across the monster's face. A sick feeling began to churn in the hollow of his stomach as the creature fully emerged from the depths of Raven's back. It's features were shown by a mere gray outline, everything else hidden in the transparent blackness of the body.

* * *

_**Our Father, who art in heaven,**_

* * *

A sick squishing sound filled the atmosphere as Raven's inner demon walked towards him, using the Goth girl's unconscious body for a floor. With a final step, it stood before him, a wide smile still cascading over it's features. It was a basic outline of his sister's body. Same facial markings, same body shape. Only its aura was different. It was thick with hate and evil, the very essence seemed to choke the life from him. With a glare, Sparrow stepped backward, he wouldn't let himself be dominated. The being smirked. 

"Coward."

The raspiness of its voice made him cringe, his skin crawling beneath the gray of his uniform. He scowled angrily, his hands balling into fists by his side,

"I'm not afraid."

Another chuckle echoed from the hollow of the beast's throat, "Of course not." The sarcasm dripping from the sentence was thick and bitter, he scowled.

"I'm not."

In a flash, Sparrow found his throat clasped in the claws of the creature before him. His feet dangled helplessly as his own fingers pulled madly at the ones choking him.

"You can't lie! You reek of fear!"

* * *

**_Hallowed be thy name..._**

* * *

A gasp was all Sparrow could muster before he was thrown to the side. A few moments later, he landed with a hard thump next to the dead Boy Wonder. Glancing over, his eyes locked onto the dull ones of the male corpse. Sparrow unvoluntarily shivered and at that second, a vile plan entered his thoughts. 

It grinned victoriously before heading in it's pathetic enemies direction. The boy made it sick. It was that simple. He was repulsive.

* * *

_**Thy kingdom come,**_

* * *

Sparrow grunted as he lifted the dead form away from the floor. Wrapping long fingers around Robin's neck, the boy Azarathion forced the corpse's face to stare at the demon. The being's feet halted and Sparrow smiled. 

"Demon or not, my sister obviously still lingers in you."

A small smile crept over the monster's lips and it took another step forward.

"Why should I care about what happens to him. He's dead."

* * *

**_Thy will be done,_**

* * *

Sparrow smirked before sending the broken body over the side of the roof. The creature gasped and ran to the side, watching as the body of Robin, along with pounding rain, plummeted to the rocks below. A moment later, the dead body was run through with a series of jagged boulders. 

A memory.

_She was sitting on the ledge of the roof, her brother beside her. She'd been conversing with him, but had lost interest and begun to stare at the rocks below. Those stones had been so enticing, so wanting. She had wanted to giver herself to them. They had seemed to call to her, their sharp tips seeming magical in the moonlight. She began to loose herself in them. They were her own, she was theirs. And she had, unconsciously, leaned into their awaiting embrace. In the end, her brother had saved her from that suicidal fate._

* * *

**_On earth as it is in heaven..._**

* * *

Reality. 

Red blood, thick red blood, falling from his body. It was far to much to endure. Rage filling the demon's form, it lunged at the Azarathion, catching him by surprise. The dark creature set one painful punch onto his jaw and sent him flying backward. It raged once more, another powerful blow settling itself in the boy's stomach. The sound of ribs cracking raked through the night.

Sparrow collapsed to the roof floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The demon simply smirked before lifting him to his feet, it's clawed fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders, "Fight back!"

* * *

**_Give us this day our daily bread,_**

* * *

The being threw him, only this time, Sparrow caught himself, anger evident on his face. It smirked. _'Good.' _With a war cry, Sparrow lunged at the creature and knocked it off balance. 

The being crumpled to the ground, ebony hands wrapping around itself as it began to shake. Sparrow smirked victoriously.

The demon's shaking became cries and it's cries became laughter. Sparrow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A moment later, he found his neck locked in a tight hold. He tried to find on the one who was doing this, but found no one. All he could see was the standing form of the once seemingly beaten demon. It glared up at him.

One of it's dark arms were raised, it's black hand cupped in a c-shape. Sparrow's eyes widened and he wheezed, his body surrounded by red light.

* * *

**_And forgive us our trespasses,_**

* * *

"All the pain you gave to me, I'm giving back." 

The demon's eyes narrowed and it arched it's fingers into a clawing motion. Sparrow used all the breath in his body to scream, the burning sensation coursing through his veins unbearable. Another vile chuckle filled the air and the Azarathion fell from the red, his feet finding the steel roof.

* * *

**_As we forgive those who trespass against us..._**

* * *

Confused once again, Sparrow glanced up, both hands massaging his neck. The next few moments were a blur as the figure of darkness flew from it's spot, arms spread in a flying position. Cold stole the night and another scream accompanied it as the demon form entered the contents of Sparrow's body. 

His eyes widened as the being settled itself beneath his flesh. At that moment, he began to shake, ball like things racing under his skin, each one creating a large, visible bulge. He cried out helplessly, his knees failing him. Air whistled by Sparrow's ears as he plummeted to the floor below, a dull thump echoing from the impact.

Unbeknownst to him, the sword that he had dropped in front of his sister's body began to rise of the ground and hover in the air. Another venomous chuckle etched into his mind and Sparrow screamed as his form began to rise from the floor.

* * *

**_And lead us not into temptation,_**

* * *

He hovered vertically for a moment, the tips of his feet brushing the roof top lazily. With a dark laugh, he was suddenly shot forward. A deafened scream flowed from his mouth as his chest met with the sword's blade and plunged through him. But he kept moving, the silver metal dull in the clouded night. He body was quickly flipped to face the other way and he shot forward upon impact with the roof door, his body sliding up until meeting the hilt. 

A laugh resembling that of a maniacs echoed true as Sparrow felt his hands wrap around the sword's handle. A moment later, he watched as his hands ran the blade through the rest of door, his body becoming totally pinned between the metal and purple hilt. It was at that moment that silence reined supreme, rain long ceased.

A choppy, choked exhale wheezed its way out of Sparrow's mouth as a red drop of blood fell from the tips of his feet and splattered against the ground. Almost on cue, Sparrow felt himself speed into death as the demon of his sister ripped through his body, sending limbs and blood in every direction.

* * *

**_But deliver us from evil,_**

* * *

The dark being turned back to face the lone sword, a small smile on it's face. It was finally over. Sparrow was finally gone. A dark cloud hazed the demon's senses. Sparrow's soul. It was evil, no, beyond that. It was putrid, despising, and hateful. The very essence was enough to kill, and for a moment, the being felt it was going to do just that. But, a few moments later, the aura cleared and a new rain began to fall. Unlike the pelting rage of droplets that fell a few minuets ago, this shower was refreshing and cool. The demon closed it's eyes and smiled softly. A moment later, the red orbs snapped open, a bird's cry echoing through its ears. Instantly, the crimson eyes locked onto the from of a raven. The creature smirked and turned it's attention to the unconscious girl that it came forth from. With slight hesitance, it made it's way back to her, only to fade back into her body, the cuts adorning her skin disappearing with it.

* * *

**_AMEN._**

* * *

**Well, there you go! No this is not the last chapter. The next one might be the last one for this PART! As in there will be another part! Posibly, if you want me to write another. Hehe. It wont be under Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness though. I'll let you know later. Ne wayz, I'm sry, this chap sucked really bad! Forgive me and review anyways! Please!**


	25. The End

****

Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness

Chapter 25: _The End_

By: _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

Song: Broken World

By:_ Sinner_

DISCLAIMER: I **DONT **_OWN YOU _**DONT**_SUE _

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

* * *

She could feel them. Each solitary cloud of gray rain glared down at her, and she could _feel_ it. The very essence sending a tingle through her spine. 

For a moment, she prayed that she was dead. Oh how wondrous that would be. It was a that thought that assured her that she was still living. Death was too good for someone such as herself. No wonder Crow brought her back.

It was at that second, that Raven realized how cold she was. Oh so very cold.

She felt herself involuntarily shiver as her body laid brokenly on the roof. A moment later, a singular sprinkle of rain found its way to her pale cheek, causing another chill to rage up her form. Of course, that small droplet was soon accompanied by another before the entire sky broke free. Once again, she could feel the clouds.

* * *

**I walk alone in the dark,  
there's anger in my hurted heart...**

* * *

At that second, Raven wondered if what had happened to her was all just a dream, one bittersweet dream. In that vein hope, she lost herself. 

She helplessly believed that she would wake up soon and find herself on the couch in the living room. Robin would be sitting at her side, masked eyes glued to the blazing television screen as one of Friday night's movies played on.

At that select thought, Raven found her mind fixing on the movie that the team had watched on their last movie night. One of the scenes in that film had caught her attention to no end. The main actress had been lying a top of a black road, face down, dark hair fanned around her head. The angle that the director had captured everything at had been breath taking, even in the grief stricken moment. The camera had been pointing down at the girl from the sky, rain falling around the lens in a seemingly circular motion. Each clear drop settling itself in the tresses of actresses ebony hair.

A small smile twinged at the corners of Raven's mouth as her mind replayed that same scene over and over in her head.

Beautiful movie, but indeed, it had been just that, a movie. What was happening to Raven, was all to real. She mentally cursed. Life, most definitely, wasn't like the movies.

* * *

**No one will ever hear me scream,  
i'm living my broken dreams...**

* * *

Feeling tired and hopeless, Raven opened her violet eyes, each's kohl lashes dewed with thick, sweet rain. She blinked once, then twice, everything was so damn bright. It was then that a pang of agony rippled up her body and she remembered her previous actions. She winced sharply, a dragging inhale entering her lungs through gritted teeth. 

Pain. Dear gods there was so much pain. Her bones and muscles ached with an intensity that was known by no other. A few ebony tears glittered in the rims of Raven's eyes, clear drops of rain rolling down the arches of her nose and cheeks.

Having enough of such matters, Raven pressed her palms to the metal of the roof, a soft groan escaping her lips. With gritted teeth and a loud moan, she pushed her torso up before adjusting herself into a sitting position.

_Drip_.

Raven felt her heart grip in fear and her eyes grew wide. Not a second later, her hands shot up, the palms pressing tightly against her ears.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

She glanced around quickly, trying to find a source of the noise. Finally, she noticed the roof.

The light rain hit the metal top lightly, almost like a shy kiss. But to Raven's ears, the tiny droplets were canons, firing round after round. Eventually, after many more deafening moments, she removed her hands and let the sounds claim her.

A small sob escaped Raven's lips as her broken form sat limply, its frame shining in defeat. She lifted one of her hands and pushed the fingers up along her forehead, the tips soon weaving through wet locks of violet hair. The digits dug slightly into her scalp, each nail bitting in slightly. She sighed emptily, the exhale shallow and ragged.

* * *

**My life is turning into ruins,  
my only friend a moving shadow...**

* * *

Raven glanced down at her rain and blood soaked body, the tilt of her head causing her hair to fall around her face, the damp tresses resembling that of a curtain. 

Raven closed her eyes tightly, dew drops slipping from the black lashes. He was gone, she could tell, for his presence was utterly and completely wiped away. She could no longer feel him, and the only thing that kept her from rejoicing was the fact that she couldn't feel Robin's either.

A large, unbearable aches spread through out her chest and a silent cry took its place upon her lips. Almost instantly, Raven's shoulders began to shake and salty black tears began to traced down her cheeks. She inwardly scowled, ashamed at herself for showing weakness. But still they continued to fall, and she let them. And she cried and cried and cried. She shed tears for Azarath, for her mother, for Crow, for Robin, for _everything_. And she just couldn't stop.

The rest of the Titans stood behind her, looks of hesitance and pity on their faces. Starfire, herself, was crying, her clear tears mixing with the light rain. Cyborg held his head in one of his robot hands, silent and nonmoving. Beast Boy on the other hand, just stared at the emotionally dead girl before him, his own eyes full of grief for _her_.

But Raven didn't pay them any mind and she slowly pulled herself to her feet. With ebony blinded eyes, she trudged over to the edge of the roof. Everything seemed to be placed in instant replay as memories of her and Robin flashed before her eyes. Their first meeting, their first quarrel, their first kiss. All of it, was there and she wept heavier.

* * *

**I will be called the king of fools,  
silent screams**

* * *

A few long and dreadful moments later, the half-demon was staring over the side, her violet eyes locked onto the form of the Boy Wonder. Ebony drops fell from her face and plummeted to the dark waters below. She bit her bottom lip, the pearl teeth sunk in, a small dot of black blood pooling above to wound. Just then, a most haunting and aching thought filled her mind and she closed her eyes. The large ache in her chest spread through out her entire body, swallowing her whole and she let out another cry. Slowly, she wrapped one hand around her neck, the fingers clamping loosely around the wet skin in a futile attempt to push down the choking feeling. 

A moment later, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, the wet muscle wiping the ebony blood away. Finally, she cleared her throat, "I'm not going die."

She spoke the words loud enough so that her friends could hear, her tone sure and collected. But spite her confident act, Raven was really trying to reassure herself. She glanced back down at him and her heart began to cry.

Sure, her body ached but it would recover, that was for certain. But Robin's, his was already dead. Nodding her head slightly, her decision made, Raven rose her arm so that it was perpendicular to the floor. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and muttered the words that she had grown to live by, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose."

* * *

**Caught in the moment, this can't be true,  
disaster strikes, it came out of the blue.  
Running the edge 'till the point of no return,  
here and forever - my broken world.**

* * *

Unseen, yet known, the demon girl's dark power enveloped Robin's dead body quickly, the light encasing him in a black cocoon. Slowly, it lifted his body from the rocks, the flesh penetrated by the rocks, peeling away cleanly. She could feel it, all of it. The pressure that it took to remove him, the grittiness of the torn muscle scraping against the jagged rocks. It all became a part of her and Raven's stomach gave a sick jolt. 

The seconds seemed to press on as though forever as his form rose towards her, the black power surrounding him bright with energy. Raven opened her eyes and gazed down at Robin, only to find him a few inches beneath the roof top. With ease, she lifted her other arm to match the previous before chanting once more, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose." Not a moment later, the corpse was floating above her head and Raven let her hands drop, her fingers still glowing. Almost as though commanded, Robin's body followed, a small thud echoing softly as his back connected with the metal top.

* * *

**It's not the game of good and bad,  
a situation that drives me mad.**

* * *

Raven stared down at him, her heart caught in the depths of her throat. A new set of tears welled in her rims as she got to her knees beside him, violet eyes heavy. 

The remaining Titans watched curiously, all previous grief forgotten. Raven glanced over in their direction, a blank expressing masking her face before looking back at Robin. She sighed, the exhale choppy and light.

Suddenly, her forehead began to throb and she winced at the small pang. Carelessly, she lifted a hand to aching area and rubbed it lightly, her pale fingers roaming over the red jewel that sat in the middle. A moment later, Raven removed her hand and glanced at it. It shook violently, showing her exactly how afraid she truly was. With a scowl, she placed the hand over the area where Robin's heart was located. Quickly, she placed the other over it, both's fingers lacing with each other.

For a long moment, she sat like that, each hand pressed over the Boy Wonder's dead chest, her limbs shaking. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she did so and for a moment, she prayed. She asked every lord she had ever learned of to let her feel the beat of his heart beneath her fingers. But they seemingly ignored her pleas, as the thudding never came.

* * *

**I'm on the road that goes down the drain,  
in a rage of jealousy and pain.**

* * *

With a silent cry of defeat, a new batch of dark tears washed over her face. She sat like that for a while, each sob louder than the other before finally calming. She sighed, peeking down at Robin once more. She took him all in, his hansom face, that somehow, managed to stay untouched. For a moment, she feared a new cluster of tears would leak out, but she held them in and shut her eyes again. A moment later, black light was swirling around her fingers, each wisp wrapping over and under every digit. Almost as though in pain, Raven cleared her throat, 

"Ach ne vakned hy Zinthose,

Ach ne vangt fetch plecks ne sku,

Mi bec ne orch hy nove,

yech knear ny kal.

Mi kan ny ekth yech ne unk blu,

yech ime, plak, vet ny yiv flu."

The Azarathion language rolled off Raven's tongue with an ease that put her English to shame. Her lidded eyes squinted tighter and a small cry echoed from her lips as a flash of power flew into Robin's veins. Soon, the heart beneath her fingers was pumping.

* * *

**My life is turning into ruins,  
my only friend a moving shadow.**

* * *

With a weak smile on her face, Raven licked her rain wet lips and chanted once again, 

"Ach ne vakned hy Zinthose,

Ach ne vangt fetch plecks ne sku,

Mi bec ne orch hy nove,

yech knear ny kal.

Mi kan ny ekth yech ne unk blu,

yech ime, plak, vet ny yiv flu."

Spite the growing pain in her forehead, Raven lifted the lids of her eyes slightly, violet orbs locking onto the boy below her fingers. He looked glorious. The essence of her dark powers igniting each and every of the beautiful features that made up his face. Raven felt her heart beat against her chest wildly and she swallowed hard. She loved him more then she thought she could ever love anyone.

Just then a river of pain slammed into the jewel on her forehead and she cried out. Closing her eyes quickly, Raven let out a low exhale, the air whistling as it exited gritted teeth. It was then that the power beneath her fingers shimmered into a vibrant white.

The power was beauteously blinding as it lit up the night around them, its majestic light forming a small dome around Robin and Raven.

The rest of the Titans watched in awe, each's mouth open, yet no one's voice seeming to work. Starfire found herself fixed on the face of Raven, the features of her friend quite enticing. The white light surrounding the Goth girl gave her pale skin a brilliant soft glow. She resembled that of an angel. What an ironic notion. Suddenly, a glorious blue color, caught Starfire's attention. Her breath caught in her throat. The blue belonged to the irises of Raven's eyes.

* * *

**I will be called the king of fools,  
silent screams.**

* * *

The Tamaranian's green eyes grew ten times larger then their usual size as the scene before them played out. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful in all of her life. 

Raven glanced up, the blue of her eyes locking onto the emeralds of Starfire. A small gasp left the red heads lips as the mono-tone spoken girl parted her lips,

"Starfire, nak i loyach frech yech yie."

And with that, Raven's sapphire eyes closed and the floor beneath each Titan began to shake. Soon after, the scene seemed to be quickly captured in a photograph as the Goth girls lips parted in a silent scream. A second later, a dark creature ripped from Raven's body, its eery presence throwing of the brilliance of the vision.

With a vile scream, the black demon flew from the alabaster dome, both sets of red eyes wide and angry.

Starfire felt her breathing hitch once again as the crimson eyes settled onto her own. The being seemed transfixed, yet the shrill cry coming from its mouth never faded.

In an unknown panic, Starfire ripped her eyes away, refocusing on Raven.

* * *

**Caught in the moment, this can't be true,  
disaster strikes, it came out of the blue.**

* * *

The cloth adorning the Azarathion's body was quickly changing, material and cut alike. Her blue cape quickly dissolved and the jump suit beneath seemed to wash itself over with a white wave. Soon, the entire uniform of Raven was reduced to nothing more than a long, white, ripped dress. Once again, Raven's eyes opened, the motion silencing the dark demon above. 

_...This selected child could be the conveyer of sanctuary and bliss. It is believed that only this child can save the endless galaxies from the other's evil...from the other's darkness..._

The light surrounding her and Robin's bodies began to shine brighter and tears, from the glow, began to glisten in the Titans' eyes.

* * *

**Running the edge 'till the point of no return,  
here and forever - my broken world.**

* * *

The blue of Raven's new irises shone brightly as a wide and warm smile took its place upon her lips. Slowly, she glanced down, her face an inch above that of Robin's. 

The heart beat beneath her fingers was now incredibly powerful and she smiled wider, spite her fading energy. Slowly, the sapphire of her eyes slipped back to violet and the power surrounding her and him began to grow weak. She was almost done.

* * *

**I walk alone in the dark,  
there's anger in my hurted heart.**

* * *

It seemed as though time dragged on forever before Robin's eyes finally did open, but when the bright orbs did, Raven found herself wrapped in joy. In a sweet goodbye, she bent her head down so that her lips brushed his own before capturing them in a full kiss. It was better than anything she could ever have imagined.

* * *

**No one will ever hear me scream,  
i'm living my broken dreams.**

* * *

Slowly, they pulled apart and Robin's eyes locked onto her own violets. 

"Raven."

**

* * *

M****y life is turning into ruins,  
my only friend a moving shadow.**

* * *

She smile weakly in reply before feeling a surge of unknown power shoot up her spine. She threw her head back, another silent scream addressing her lips. The white power rushed away from Robin's cured body and flew to her. The light weaved itself around her body in a circular motion, the rush sending her burgundy tresses fanning around her head. A second later, her violet eyes switched back down to her friends, all of which, were no gathered around Robin.

* * *

**I will be called the king of fools,  
silent screams.**

* * *

Robin. 

Raven smiled a sad goodbye, the entirety of her power finally consuming her totally before they vanished all together.

The remaining Titans stared at the spot where Raven had just been floating, each and every heart heavy. Robin climbed to his feet, his masked eyes closed.

* * *

**Caught in the moment, this can't be true,  
disaster strikes, it came out of the blue.**

* * *

"Come on guys, lets go back inside." And with that, he turned away, his once mighty walk slightly slouched as he made his way over to the door.

* * *

**Running the edge 'till the point of no return-**

* * *

Starfire looked at Cyborg, who looked at Beast Boy, who looked at Starfire, and they all exchanged knowing nods before heading after their leader.

* * *

**- Here and forever- my broken world.**

* * *

The End?

* * *

**Hello hello, well that was the last chapter for this part of this fic! ok , part...well...maybe part...i'm thinking about making part two...if enough of you want me to, then i will. Promise, let me know in your reviews. Review please, i tryed to make this one long and good for ya. Sry if it sucked. Byes! **

**_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_**


	26. Hello All

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Wow, its great to 'talk' to you all again. The reason i am here is to inform you that i have writen the begining chapter of the ?Sequal! to this very story. Surprised? Shocked? Excentric? Excited?! Well...if your not any of them, then i pitty you, because i am. In all honesty, i didn't plan on truly writting another...But, because i love you all and practicaly write just for your reviews (hint)....i gave in and forced myself...Just kidding, it wasn't forced, i just had the urge to write it...lol...well anyway, if your on the lookout for it, the title is _Loyalty_....lol, i know what your thinking, "Sounds promising:"- (sarcasm)...lol...well...i dono, you tell me. Of course, only if you want to ...well, i must run, i've got lots to write...so, hope to hear from you all soon!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_**


	27. IMPORTANT

Hello everyone,

Boy, it's been a long time, huh? I now some of you when you see this update are going to be like, _…What in the World…_

Well, to still your wondering minds, I have quite the announcement to make regarding this story. First… the Bad News:

I'm deleting it. I know, I know, there are probably some of you who enjoy re-reading it (I have no idea why…) and what not, but believe me, it needs to be done.

Now, the Good News:

I'm going to re-write it! I just got done re-reading it (first time in years) and though I am proud of it being so well detailed and well written for a 13-14 year old, I've decided that it needs to be re-done. And this is why…

I've become much more aquatinted with Raven's real past and, the whole story involving Crow and Sparrow just doesn't work. Therefore, I need to work them into the actual story line somehow and make it believable (I've already got a good idea of how I am going to do this). The re-write is going to go along with the show much better, and I'm completely excited about doing this.

Another big reason is the CRAZY out-of-character-ness. Like… it's ridiculous. So quite a bit of the story is going to be changed, and I can guarantee you that re-reading it will be a pleasure.

Anyway, I just figured I would let you all know what was going on. Send me a FFPM if you have any questions/comments/ideas. I don't know if I'm going to be posting the story under this name or not. I most likely will.

Sincerely,

Death


End file.
